Une année
by Will-Brittle
Summary: Après la guerre, les élèves de Poudlard reviennent dans leur chère école après une longue reconstruction. Hermione retrouve ses amis dans le Poudlard Express après un an sans aucune nouvelle. Que lui est-il arrivé durant cette dernière année ? Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles ? Et comment vont réagir ses amis lorsqu'ils découvriront la raison de ce long silence radio ?
1. Ch 1 - Le retour

_Cette fanfiction compte en tout 9 chapitres qui seront publiés petit à petit (parce que je suis une peau de vache )_ _Je vous préviens tout de suite, il y aura du **lemon**._ _Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! =)_

.

.

Ch. 1 - **Le retour**

.

.

.

\- Bon sang, que c'est bon de vous revoir, s'écria Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de Ron et Harry. Un an... ça m'a paru tellement long !

Les trois amis s'enlacèrent puis se dépêchèrent de monter à bord du Poudlard Express qui s'apprêtait à partir. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide et discutèrent de ce que chacun avait fait durant cette année passée.

\- Alors Hermione raconte-nous, c'était comment la France, demanda Harry.

\- Quoi ? Tu étais en France ?! Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit, gémit Ron.

\- C'était... intéressant, éluda Hermione, ignorant la plainte du rouquin. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait cette année ?

\- Moi je suis resté avec ma famille, avec George surtout... je l'ai aidéà maintenir sa boutique à flot le temps qu'il aille un peu mieux mais... ça risque d'être encore long avant qu'il retrouve sa joie de vivre...

\- Ho je suis désolée Ron... fit-elle tristement en lui caressant la main avec compassion.

\- Et j'ai aussi aidé mon père à bricoler quelques trucs, histoire de nous occuper l'esprit, ajouta Ron. Et toi, Harry ?

\- Et bien... J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Hagrid, on a fait pleinde choses. On s'est occupé de Graup, on a été récupérer Buck, on a rencontré des centaures et Hagrid m'a accompagné au Ministère de la magie, fit Harry en frottant sa joue recouverte d'une barbe dedeux jours.

\- Au Ministère ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, le Magenmagot a eu besoin de mon témoignage dans plusieurs affaires impliquant des Mangemorts... dont les Malefoy... expliqua Harry.

\- Les Malefoy ! s'écria Hermione sans doute plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Désolée, je... Tu as témoigné pour Lucius Malefoy ? se reprit-elle.

\- Non,pour son épouse, Narcissa Malefoy... entre autres... Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler maintenant.

\- Oui tu as raison, parlons d'autre chose, fit-elle en toussotant.

Les trois amis échangèrent pendant encore une bonne heure, parlant surtout des inventions farfelues d'Arthur Weasley et des drôles de choses que Hagrid faisait parfois faire à Harry. Un moment plus tard, Hermione eut soudain l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Mione, t'as l'air bizarre... Tu ne te sens pas bien, demanda Ron, inquiet.

\- Si si, ça va... Tout va bien Ron, affirma-t-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

Elle jeta à nouveau un regard étrange en direction de la porte et se leva en prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes. Elle sortit dans le couloir et se mit à chercher... Puis soudain elle entraîna quelqu'un dans un compartiment vide en le saisissant par la manche.

\- Tu n'étais pas sensé rester en France, toi ?! gronda-t-elle enbaissant les stores d'un coup de baguette.

\- J'en ai marre de me cacher, figure-toi ! répliqua le jeune homme. Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de retourner à Poudlard moi aussi !

\- Mais enfin, c'est trop dangereux ! Tu sais très bien qu'il y a encore des Mangemorts à ta recherche !

\- Ça va, je sais me défendre ! Et puis... Il faut que je vois ma mère, tu peux comprendre ça, non ?!

\- Oh Malefoy... soupira-t-elle avec tristesse.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et puis, on n'est plus en France, arrête de me materner et laisse-moi respirer, houspilla-t-il en sortant du compartiment comme un courant d'air.

\- Bon sang... ce crétin va se faire trucider... dit-elle tout bas pour elle-même.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et retourna dans son compartiment avec ses amis.

oOo

À la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Hermione attendit que la plupart des élèves aient déserté le quai pour descendre enfin du train et elle se dirigea directement vers la dernière carriole dans laquelle Ron et Harry se disputaient avec un certain blond.

\- Personne ne veut de toi à Poudlard, alors dégage Malefoy, cria Ron, presque enragé.

\- J'ai reçu ma lettre, tout comme toi Weasmoche ! J'y ai autant ma place que vous autres !

\- Ouai, c'est ça ! Tu espères vraiment qu'on va croire un sale Mangemort, cria le roux.

\- Ronald ! gronda Hermione qui monta alors dans la carriole. Laisse-le, il dit la vérité. Drago a bien reçu sa lettre...

\- Drago ?! s'écrièrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix. Et depuis quand tu l'appelles par son petit nom, on peut savoir ?! Siffla Ron.

\- C'est compliqué, Ron... marmonna-t-elle, honteuse d'avoir caché une telle chose à ses meilleurs amis. Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, grommela-t-elle en direction du blond. C'était sûr qu'ils allaient réagir comme ça...

La voix de la jeune femme se cassa au bout de sa phrase. N'ayant pas le courage d'affronter le regard accusateur de ses amis, elle regardait obstinément le paysage qui défilait lentement autour d'eux tandis que le Serpentard, mal à l'aise, s'installa à la seule place libre. Il vint donc s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione, face à Harry et Ron qui le fixaient d'un air patibulaire.

\- Dis-leur maintenant Hermione, dit alors Drago en brisant le silence glacial qui régnait. Plus tu attendras, plus ce sera difficile.

\- Nous dire quoi, s'empressa de demander Harry à la concernée.

\- Et pourquoi vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ? C'est quoi ce merdier, ajouta Ron, passablement agacé de ne pas comprendre cette situation surréaliste.

\- C'est le Ministère qui a organisé mon séjour en France. Enfin... notre séjour... dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Face à elle, Ron et Harry écarquillèrent les yeux, ils étaient bouche bée et incapables de sortir le moindre son tant ils étaient médusés.

\- C'est bon, on se détend. Votre copine n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, on nenous a pas tellement demandé notre avis, justifia Drago pour calmer les deux Gryffondor. Vous pensez vraiment que je serais allé vivre en France avec Miss-je-sais-tout de mon plein gré ?! crut-il bon d'ajouter. Aïeuh ! piailla-t-il lorsque Hermione lui fila un coup de coude.

\- Si je comprend bien tout ce que ce dégénéré vient de dire... vous avez vécu ensemble toute l'année ? Sous le même toit ? Tous les deux, ensemble ??? insista Harry.

\- Oui Harry... Le Ministère m'a confié la mission la plus difficile qu'on aurait pu me donner... répondit Hermione, exaspérée par le ton de son ami.

\- Quelle mission ? Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles Hermione, s'énerva Ron.

\- Je devais veiller à ce qu'il vive comme un moldu et n'utilise plus du tout la magie, pour le protéger des Mangemorts qui le recherchaient activement.

Drago baissa la tête, il se sentait humilié. Il se serait retrouvé à poil devant eux que ça n'aurait pas été pire... Hermione tâcha de garder la tête haute et d'affronter les regards lourds de reproches de ses deux amis qui eux avaient l'air de nager en pleine confusion. La carriole s'arrêta et Drago bondit hors du véhicule et s'éloigna des trois Gryffondor le plus vite possible, laissant Hermione se dépatouiller toute seule de cette situation gênante.

Ils assistèrent au dîner de bienvenue, n'échangeant que quelques mots. Chaque fois qu'Hermione tournait la tête vers la table des Serpentard, Harry et Ron la regardaient, puis s'échangeaient des regards inquiets.

Elle cherchait Drago, c'était évident, mais pourquoi ?

Ce que les deux garçons ignoraient c'est que Malefoy était toujours sous la responsabilité d'Hermione et que s'il pratiquait la magie, ne serait-ce qu'un simple Lumos, il risquait de compromettre sa couverture et de les mettre tous deux en danger.

Mais pourquoi cet imbécile n'était-il pas resté en France comme convenu ?!

Quel boulet ce Malefoy !

-Excusez-moi les gars, fit Hermione en quittant la table.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine qu'on te demande où tu vas, lança Harry.

\- Ou plutôt, qui tu vas voir... renchérit Ron amèrement.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas fâchés... gémit-elle.

\- Va-t-en Hermione... cours rejoindre ta fouine, mais n'espère pas qu'on t'attendra bien sagement... grogna Ron en la regardant de travers.

\- Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle, choquée par l'agressivité de celui-ci. Toi aussi tu veux que je m'en aille Harry, demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu étais bien sur le point de nous laisser en plant, non ? répliqua celui-ci les dents serrées.

C'en était trop pour la jeune femme. Elle serra les poings et se dépêcha de quitter la Grande Salle pour ne pas craquer devant tous les élèves. Elle alla s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier le plus proche, soit celui qui menait aux cachots, et se laissa fondre en larmes.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ses deux meilleurs amis lui tourneraient le dos, encore moins pour quelque chose que le Ministère lui avait imposé. Certes ils détestaient Malefoy, et elle était bien placée pour les comprendre, mais de là à la rejeter de la sorte sans même prendre la peine d'essayer de la comprendre !

Malefoy avait peut-être raison finalement, ses amis n'étaient pas aussi tolérants qu'elle le pensait...

\- Je reconnaîtrais cette façon de renifler à des kilomètres... fit une voix désormais familière.

Elle vit alors son ancien colocataire blond, au tournant d'un couloir, se diriger vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hermione, demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Qu'est-ce que moi je fais là ?! C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Poudlard ? Tu étais sensé rester caché en France je te rappelle, s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Mais je n'ai aucune envie de passer ma jeunesse à me planquer au milieu des moldus pendant que vous tous vivez votre vie normalement !

\- Mais c'est pour ta sécurité, abruti ! Quand vas-tu te mettre ça dans le crâne, cria-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu as réellement gobé toutes les conneries du Juge ?! Franchement, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça... soupira-t-il en venant s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Cette histoire de Mangemorts qui me cherchent... ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour me garder sous étroite surveillance, et toi tu marches à fond dans leur manigance. Le Magenmagot t'a berné Hermione, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Hermione, nous ne sommes pas amis... souffla-t-elle enessuyant ses larmes silencieuses.

Piqué par la réplique de la jeune femme, Drago s'assombrit et sa voix se fit un peu plus dure.

\- Rassure-toi HERMIONE, articula-t-il exagérément, je sais parfaitement que nousne sommes pas amis, mais-

\- Mais rien du tout, MALEFOY ! le coupa-t-elle. Tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit, tu m'entends, le menaça-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, le regard noir.

\- Sinon quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien me faire qui soit pire que tout ce que j'ai déjà subis, hein ?! s'énerva-t-il en se levant.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre mais elle se leva elle aussi et lui fit face en braquant son regard menaçant dans les prunelles acier du blond. Elle déglutit péniblement à cause de la colère qui formait une boule dans sa gorge. Son mépris pour Drago était presque palpable, et elle faisait tout son possible pour qu'il le ressente, mais depuis quelques mois, après maintes et maintes disputes pareilles à celle-ci, elle devait redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas faiblir devant les tentatives d'apaisement du jeune homme car en réalité, sa rancune n'était pas aussi tenace qu'elle voulait lui faire croire... Mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement que de lui en vouloir, de ne pas avoir le choix.

\- Oh pitié Malefoy, arrête de jouer les Caliméro, tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir bavé !

\- Caliméro...répéta-t-il en grimaçant. Quand vas-tu me lâcher avec tous tes trucs de moldu Hermione, cria-t-il en avançant d'un pas vers elle.

\- Ces trucs, comme tu dis, font partie de moi ! Si tu ne les supportes pas, commence déjà par ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom, et arrête de m'attirer des problèmes !

-Moi je t'attire des problèmes, s'offusqua-t-il, outré.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est toi le problème, Malefoy ! Tu n'es qu'un énorme problème sur pattes, gros boulet que le Ministère m'a collé sur le dos comme un fardeau ! Je ne mérite pas ça, lâcha-t-elle avec un sanglot.

\- Un boulet ?! Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, s'enquit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Hermione regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ça à Drago, elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Mais il valait mieux qu'il la déteste. Oui, il fallait qu'il cesse d'essayer de se rapprocher d'elle... Si seulement il voulait bien lâcher l'affaire, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se montrer si dure avec lui car, elle ne l'avouerait pas de sitôt mais ça lui coûtait de plus en plus de le rembarrer sans cesse. Le pincement au coeur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient était de plus en plus prononcé, ça commençait même à devenir douloureux.

\- Malefoy... Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter...

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu as détesté chaque moment qu'on a passé ensemble cette année, dit-il très sérieusement en fronçant les sourcils. Dis-moi que tu me détestes toujours autant et que chaque instant passé avec moi n'a été que supplice...ajouta-t-il en prenant la main d'Hermione du bout des doigts. Dis-moi que tu ne ressens que de la haine pour moi, dis-le moi dans les yeux Hermione, murmura-t-il en attrapant doucement le menton de la jeune femme entre son pouce et son index pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Hermione se sentait prise au piège. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, qu'il la mettait au pied du mur, face à ces étranges sentiments qui tourbillonnaient et se chamaillaient avec sa raison. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle, qu'il sondait son esprit avec une facilité déconcertante et elle trouvait ça aussi remarquable que dérangeant.

\- Ne joue pas à ça, s'il te plaît... réussit-elle finalement à articuler.

\- Je ne joue pas Hermione, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser son pouce le long de sa mâchoire.

Sa main finit sa course dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et il l'attira en douceur vers lui. Il déposa alors un baiser sur ses lèvres au goût salé de larmes. Hermione n'eut ni la force ni le courage de le repousser, ou n'en avait-elle pas l'envie, tout simplement ?

Peut-être même qu'elle l'attendait ce baiser ?

À cet instant, elle n'était plus sûre de rien, son esprit était trop brumeux. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, trop peu... Elle se sentit rougir lorsqu'il la regarda, attendant patiemment sa réaction.

Mais comment devait-elle réagir ?

Il venait de franchir la limite, encore...


	2. Ch 2 - La chaumière

Ch. 2 - **La chaumière**

.

.

.

Il venait de franchir la limite, encore...

La première fois, il avait osé l'embrasser pour la convaincre de ne pas le laisser en plant, après l'avoir traitée comme si elle était responsable de tous ses maux.

Était-il encore en train de profiter de sa faiblesse ou était-il sincère ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi en penser, son jugement était perturbé par ces deux perles grises qui la fixaient intensément. Elle décida d'être fidèle à elle-même, sincère et honnête, quelque soit la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle, Malefoy ou non.

\- Je... je n'ai pas détesté chaque moment, avoua-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Drago, et des rougeurs firent leur apparition sur ses joues pâles, mais son regard resta accroché aux yeux bruns d'Hermione.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, Drago... reprit-elle. Cette année à changé beaucoup de choses pour moi...

\- Pour moi aussi, sourit-il.

\- Au début... J'ai pensé qu'on m'infligeait une punition lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que je devrais passer toute une année avec toi... et tu ne m'as pas rendu les choses faciles en te comportant comme un gros bébé capricieux, sourit-elle d'un air moqueur. Mais...

\- Mais quelque chose a changé, finit-il à sa place.

\- Oui... confirma-t-elle en plongeant son regard chocolat dans le sien. Je ne sais pas quoi, et je ne sais pas non plus depuis quand exactement... je sais juste que je ne te vois plus comme je te voyais avant...

\- Alors... comment me vois-tu à présent, demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

\- C'est ça le problème Malefoy... Je n'en sais rien. Parfois, ta simple présence m'ulcère et me met hors de moi tellement tu m'agaces. Alors qu'à d'autres moments... Je suis contente que tu sois là et j'apprécie ta présence.

\- Et là maintenant ? Tu es plutôt agacée ou... plutôt contente ?

Flash-back

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent devant une petite chaumière isolée après avoir été déposés par une bétaillère qui transportait des brebis.

\- Nous y sommes... soupira-t-elle en tirant sa valise à l'intérieur après avoir ouvert la vieille porte grinçante avec une grosse clef piquée de rouille.

Elle abandonna sa valise au pied du petit escalier - enfin... ça ressemblait plus à une grosse échelle qu'à un escalier - et se dirigea directement vers le coin cuisine. Elle actionna l'antique pompe à eau au dessus du grand bac en zinc qui faisait office d'évier et se rinça les mains et le visage.

\- Par Salazar... je n'arriverai jamais à me débarrasser de cette odeur de bétail, se plaignit Drago en s'affalant sur une chaise bancale.

\- Je doute qu'il y ait une salle de bain ici, Malefoy... cette maison est, de toute évidence, très ancienne et ceci est le seul point d'eau, fit-elle en tapotant l'évier. Il va falloir que tu prennes ton mal en patience...

\- Ce taudis est un vrai cauchemar ! Donne-moi ma baguette, Granger !

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie... en plus je ne l'ai pas ta baguette, elle est dans un coffre à Gringotts.

\- Alors toi fais-le, grogna-t-il. Juste un sort pour donner un coup de propre, qu'on n'ait pas l'impression de vivre dans une étable...

\- C'est parfaitement proscrit, arrête d'être aussi borné et bon sang cesse de te plaindre ! fais une pause avec les jérémiades, merde ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise, en face de lui, en posant deux verres d'eau sur la petite table, sans délicatesse.

\- Écoute Malefoy... soupira-t-elle, faisant de gros efforts pour se ressaisir. On est là juste pour une nuit. Demain à la même heure on sera dans une jolie maison tout confort, alors soit patient et arrête de geindre s'il-te-plaît... lui dit-elle calmement.

Le jeune homme prit le verre, de mauvaise grâce, et le bu d'une traite. Il la regarda en soupirant, profondément agacé par la situation. Le Magenmagot s'était bien acharné sur lui. Non content de lui coller la Miss-je-sais-tout dans les pattes, on l'envoyait se perdre dans une baraque miteuse au milieu de nulle part, et en plus on le privait de sa baguette et de toute forme de magie ! Le pire était de devoir vivre comme un moldu, parmi d'autres moldus, qui ne parlaient même pas la même langue en plus !

\- Il n'y a qu'un lit, juste là, en haut de cette échelle. Comment veux-tu qu'on procède, demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Je te le laisse, je prendrai le sofa.

\- Trop aimable Malefoy... sauf qu'il n'y a pas de sofa ici, tu vois bien.

\- De mieux en mieux... soupira-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Et bien je passerai la nuit sur cette chaise. Je ne trouverai pas le sommeil de toute façon...

Hermione le regarda d'un air étrange, partagée entre l'exaspération et la compassion.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça Granger, cracha le blond, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, et j'imagine que ce doit être pire pour toi... Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive...

\- Oh je t'en prie Granger, pas de ça avec moi ! Tu es ravie de ce qui m'arrive, ne le nie pas !

\- Pas du tout, je t'assure que-

\- Que quoi ?! la coupa-t-il, énervé.

\- Que j'ai de la peine pour toi, déglutit-elle difficilement.

\- Bah ça alors ! La célèbre Hermione Granger - héroïne de guerre - a de la peine pour ce vaurien de Drago Malefoy, comme c'est touchant ! Tu sais où tu peux te la carrer ta pitié, hurla-t-il en balançant son verre qui se fracassa contre un mur et fit sursauter la jeune femme.

\- Tu as le droit d'être en colère Malefoy, mais je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui t'arrive ! Je sais très bien ce que tu essais de faire, je ne suis pas stupide !

\- Ça alors ! Que c'est surprenant... et que sais-tu alors, Miss-je-sais-tout ?

\- Tu me pousses à bout pour que je sorte de mes gonds et que j'utilise la magie sur toi. Tu crois peut-être que ça mettrait fin à ton calvaire mais tu te trompes, ce serait bien pire !

\- Être coincé ici avec toi, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire, asséna-t-il sans ménagement.

\- Très bien Malefoy. Si c'est moi ton plus gros problème alors je vais t'épargner mon insupportable présence, cracha-t-elle, profondément vexée.

Excédée, Hermione se leva, attrapa sa valise et sortit en trombe de la chaumière, se dirigeant droit vers le large sentier par lequel ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt. Drago, seul et unique témoin de cette crise, était resté figé, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour retenir la jeune femme qui avait elle-même tenté de le calmer. Il réalisa qu'elle était la seule personne qui lui restait, que ça lui plaise ou non, et qu'il venait de la faire fuir. Il se sentit soudain minable et honteux, il se leva alors si vite que sa chaise fut éjectée en arrière, et il se lança à la poursuite d'Hermione.

Elle marchait vite, essuyant ses larmes, déterminée à rejoindre la ferme la plus proche à une dizaine de kilomètres de là, et ce n'était pas le crépuscule qui lui ferait changer d'avis. Malefoy n'était qu'un crétin pourrit gâté et condescendant. Elle avait eu le malheur de se montrer compatissante avec lui mais c'était une erreur, il avait profité de sa faiblesse pour lui balancer sa rancoeur et sa méchanceté à la figure. Elle le connaissait pourtant, elle savait comment il était, ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner outre mesure, mais cette fois il avait réussi à la blesser. Pour une fois qu'elle avait voulu lui tendre la main, l'aider, le soutenir dans cette épreuve... lui, il l'avait traitée comme si elle était la source de tous ses malheurs ! C'en était trop pour elle, elle jetait l'éponge. Au Diable le Magenmagot, tous autant qu'ils étaient ! Et au Diable Malefoy, qu'il se débrouille tout seul ! Elle savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas une journée sans son aide mais elle s'en fichait, cet abruti méritait une bonne leçon !

Hermione pesta encore de longues minutes en marchant le long du chemin chaotique, et lorsqu'elle commençait à se calmer un peu, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était suivie...

\- Pourquoi tu me suis, cria-t-elle après s'être retournée.

Drago marchait quelques mètres derrière elle, la tête baissée.

\- Je suis venu te chercher. Il va faire nuit.

\- Et alors, tu as peur du noir Malefoy ?! cracha-t-elle, amère.

Elle s'arrêta tandis que lui continuait à avancer jusqu'à elle. Il attrapa la valise de la jeune femme puis la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus... je suis... désolé... s'excusa-t-il en baissant honteusement la tête.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot. Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu as la trouille de te retrouver tout seul.

\- C'est vrai... avoua-t-il, mais crois-moi, je suis vraiment désolé... tu veux bien revenir, la supplia-t-il du regard. S'il te plaît Hermione...

\- Tu m'appelles Hermione ?! C'est nouveau ça ?

Drago haussa les épaules, il se sentait stupide...

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu comptes me convaincre de revenir, laisse-moi te dire que c'est pitoyable...

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'excuser, c'est nouveau pour moi...

\- Sans blague, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Alors, tu... tu décides quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas Malefoy... Je te connais, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de recommencer et-

\- Non, c'est faux. Tu ne me connais pas tant que ça... la coupa-t-il. Je ferai des efforts.

\- Je ne demande qu'à te croire, mais je-

Il la coupa à nouveau mais cette fois il s'empressa de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, ce qui eut le mérite de la faire taire. Hermione était sous le choc et fut incapable de réagir. Puis, retrouvant possession de ses moyens, elle mit fin au baiser en repoussant doucement le jeune homme. Elle était soulagée que le jour déclinait, ainsi Malefoy ne remarquerait pas ses joues rougissantes...

\- C'est sûr que c'est plus agréable qu'une dispute... murmura-t-elle, un sourire en coin. Mais ça ne prouve rien.

\- C'était la seule corde à mon arc, rit-il. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre pour te convaincre de rester avec moi. Enfin... j'ai bien une idée mais... je ne pense pas que tu sois d'accord...

\- Oh ! Même pas en rêve Malefoy, rit-elle à son tour en le repoussant un peu plus. N'y pense même pas !

\- Bon alors... reprit-il sérieusement, que décides-tu ?

\- D'accord Malefoy... Rentrons, abdiqua-t-elle.

Ils reprirent alors le chemin en sens inverse et regagnèrent le confort très relatif de la petite chaumière.

Fin du flash-back.

\- Là maintenant, je suis plutôt contente que tu sois là, avoua-t-elle, un sourire timide naissant sur son visage en repensant à cette fameuse soirée.

Elle avait bien failli mal finir cette première soirée passée ensemble, mais par miracle ils avaient survécu l'un à l'autre. Mieux, ils avaient passé la nuit à discuter sans s'étriper, ce qui avait rendu presque agréable cette nuit blanche dans cette horrible maison miteuse.


	3. Ch 3 - L'invitation

Ch. 3 - **L'invitation**

.

.

.

Hermione entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Quelques élèves étaient encore debout malgré l'heure tardive. Parmi eux, il y avait Ron et Harry qui jouaient aux échecs version sorcier, assis en tailleur sur le tapis non loin de la cheminée. Elle s'approcha timidement et vint s'asseoir près d'eux.

\- Tu rentres tard... tonna Harry en lui jetant un regard suspicieux. On t'a cherché partout, tu étais où?

\- Quelle question! Elle était avec son nouvel ami bien sûr, s'indigna Ron.

Hermione ravala son envie de gifler le rouquin et inspira profondément avant de leur répondre.

\- Effectivement, j'étais avec Malefoy... On avait des choses à régler, à mettre au clair.

\- Hermione... qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous, demanda Harry.

\- C'est compliqué...

\- Tu nous l'as déjà dit, ça! s'énerva Ron.

\- Vous avez vraiment passé l'année ensemble?

\- Oui Harry. On n'avait pas le choix, ordre du Ministère... Et je t'assure que c'était loin d'être une sinécure, grimaça-t-elle.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas reçu la moindre lettre de ta part? insista le brun.

\- On n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, ni de communiquer avec d'autres sorciers... On devait se fondre parmi les moldus, c'était les ordres...

\- Et pourquoi ils t'ont choisi toi, demanda Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je suppose que c'est parce que je viens du monde moldu, que je n'ai plus de liens avec ma famille, et que je connaissais déjà l'animal... grogna-t-elle en repensant à tout ce que le blond lui avait fait subir, entre ses crises de nerfs et ses caprices d'enfant gâté...

\- Et toi tu as accepté sans broncher, lui reprocha le roux.

\- Bien sûr que non enfin, s'écria-t-elle. Ron... tu as l'air déterminé à croire que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et franchement ça commence à me mettre les nerfs en pelote, gronda-t-elle.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement, que je saute de joie en te voyant fricoter avec l'ennemi?!

\- Fricoter avec l'ennemi?! Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends, là?! Et toi tu ne dis rien, demanda-t-elle à Harry, vexée par le silence de son meilleur ami qui haussa simplement les épaules pour toute réponse. Ok, prenez-le comme vous voudrez... Mais votre intolérance est une honte pour Gryffondor!

Sur ces mots, Hermione se releva précipitamment et ressortit de la salle commune en retenant ses larmes. Elle fut encore plus dévastée lorsqu'elle constata qu'aucun des deux n'essaya de la rattraper. Elle marcha d'un pas vif, allant d'un couloir à un autre, sans prêter attention à la direction qu'elle empruntait. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans le Hall, devant les portes closes de la grande salle. Elle se sentait perdue et ne savait pas où aller. Dans l'obscurité, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur le sol froid. Un courant d'air lui donna des frissons et lui fit presque claquer des dents.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ici? Qui est là? fit soudain une voix qu'Hermione eut du mal à reconnaître.

Elle se remit debout, essuya toute trace de larmes sur ses joues et s'approcha prudemment de la voix, baguette à la main.

\- Zabini?!

Le jeune homme lança un Lumos en direction de la personne qui venait de lui répondre.

\- Granger?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, fit-il, incrédule.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, sourit-elle, soulagée que ce soit un autre élève et non un professeur ou pire, elle aurait pu tomber sur Rusard.

\- Je suis allé me ravitailler chez les Serdaigle, pour Drac' et moi, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant une sacoche pleine de petites bouteilles de Bièraubeurre

\- How... d'accord.

\- Tu ne diras rien, hein?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Bonne nuit, dit-elle à voix basse en se retournant pour s'en aller.

\- Granger, attend... fit-il en faisant quelques pas pour la rattraper. Drac' m'a dit tout ce que tu as fait pour lui cette année...

\- Il t'a dit quoi, s'étrangla-t-elle, surprise d'apprendre que Drago avait déjà tout raconté à son ami, et apparemment ce n'était pas pour se plaindre d'elle, ce qui l'étonna d'autant plus.

\- Bah, il m'a raconté ce que le Ministère t'a obligé à faire, et tout ce que tu as fait pour lui malgré son sale caractère... Franchement, je suis admiratif, Granger! Moi même, bien qu'étant son meilleur ami, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir toute une année en tête à tête avec lui, rit-il. On aurait finit par se taper dessus, c'est certain!

Hermione fut émue par la réaction de Zabini qui avait l'air de bien prendre la chose, contrairement à ses propres amis qui la traitaient comme si elle avait commis un crime.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué, rigola-t-elle.

\- J'imagine, oui... lui sourit Zabini. Tu te joins à nous?

\- Quoi!

\- On avait prévu de se goinfrer en cachette comme deux mômes... ce serait sympa d'avoir une fille comme toi avec nous.

\- Une fille comme moi?

\- D'après Drago t'es plus cool que ce qu'on croyait à l'époque.

\- Il a vraiment dit ça, s'étrangla-t-elle, agréablement surprise.

\- Comme je te le dis! Alors, tu veux venir?

\- Parkinson n'est pas avec vous?

\- Non. Pansy n'a pas voulu revenir à Poudlard...

\- How...

\- Aller, viens Granger, insista-t-il. On ne va pas te manger, promis juré!

\- Bon, d'accord... mais pas longtemps.

Zabini l'entraîna alors dans les escaliers en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, ce qui l'étonna et la fit sourire.

\- Les cachots? C'est ici que vous venez vous goinfrer en cachette, fit Hermione en arquant un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Tout à fait, fit-il en l'invitant à entrer dans une salle qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'est dans cette salle que Rogue venait s'isoler parfois. Il y avait une tonne de livres sur ces étagères mais tout a disparu en même temps que lui.. ajouta-t-il d'une voix triste.

\- Le professeur Rogue vous manque, lui demanda Hermione timidement.

\- Bien sûr qu'il nous manque. Je sais que vous autres vous le voyiez comme une sorte d'ogre ou je ne sais quoi, mais pour nous il était comme... un grand frère, ou plutôt un oncle... enfin tu vois. C'était le seul qui était vraiment de notre coté, le seul qui prenait notre défense quand on était injustement montré du doigt... Le seul qui nous accordait le bénéfice du doute. On lui faisait confiance, et lorsqu'on a appris son rôle d'agent double on s'est d'abord senti trahis... mais on a eu toute une année pour comprendre... Certains, comme Pansy par exemple, n'ont pas réussi à lui pardonner. Mais d'autres, comme moi et comme tout ceux qui ont acceptés de revenir à Poudlard, ont ouvert les yeux... On voit les choses différemment maintenant, et c'est en grande partie grâce à lui.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant des Gryffondor... soupira Hermione en s'asseyant à coté de Zabini sur le vieux canapé. Malefoy n'est pas là?

\- Il devrait déjà être ici, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait attrapé par Rusard...

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et le blond entra, les bras chargés d'une taie d'oreiller pleine d'objets qui s'entrechoquaient.

\- Hermione?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, s'étrangla Drago, surpris.

\- Ton copain m'a invité... répondit-elle en souriant à Zabini. Mais j'ai l'impression que je dérange, alors je vais vous laisser... ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

\- Ne sois pas idiote, tu peux rester, dit Drago en lâchant sa charge sur le canapé, à coté de son ami.

\- Oui, reste avec nous Granger, insista le métis en lui lançant un regard suppliant. En plus, je sens qu'on va avoir besoin de tes lumières... marmonna Zabini en jetant un oeil intrigué à l'intérieur de la taie.

\- Ok je reste... accepta-t-elle en prenant un muffin dans une boîte que Zabini avait ramené des cuisines un peu plus tôt. Y'a quoi là-dedans, demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine en pointant du doigt la taie qui servait de sac.

Drago s'assit sur le large accoudoir puis il en vida le contenu sur l'assise du canapé. Une multitude d'objets s'étalèrent sur le coussin élimé, des objets que Hermione connaissait bien.

\- Mais... ce sont nos affaires, s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Drago, pourquoi as-tu ramené tous ces trucs ici?

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, intervint son ami.

\- C'est une des raisons qui m'a poussé à revenir au château, avoua Drago. Blaise voulait voir tous ces trucs de moldus...

\- Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

\- Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami et que lui il s'intéresse à ce qui m'est arrivé cette année, répondit Drago, irrité par le ton d'Hermione. Peux-tu en dire autant des tiens?

Piquée par la réplique du blond, la jeune femme se redressa et son regard s'assombrit.

\- Drac'! gronda Zabini. Excuse-le Hermione, il est un peu à cran... au fait, tu permets que je t'appelle Hermione, lui demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

\- Heum... oui, pourquoi pas... répondit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Cool! Alors à partir de maintenant, on s'appelle par nos prénoms, okvous deux ?

Hermione et Drago acquiescèrent.

\- Puisqu'on est d'accord, commençons... ajouta-t-il. Expliquez-moi donc ce que c'est que cette chose là... demanda-t-il en tournant dans ses mains un objet cylindrique et coloré entre ses mains.

\- C'est une canette, une sorte de bouteille remplis d'une délicieuse boisson, expliqua la jeune femme. Celle-ci est ma préférée... précisa-t-elle en jetant un regard complice à Drago. Et je te conseille vivement de ne pas la secouer si tu veux la goûter sans qu'elle ne t'explose à la figure...

\- Ce truc peut exploser, s'étonna Blaise en posant prudemment l'objet sur le sol. Je savais que les moldus aimaient la boisson, mais de là à piéger leurs bouteilles...

Hermione éclata de rire et Drago ricana, se moquant gentiment de son ami, mais aussi de lui-même en se rappelant combien il était ignorant à propos de toutes ces choses avant de devoir cohabiter avec cette sorcière née-moldue au caractère de feu...

\- Mais non, tu n'y es pas, il n'y a aucun piège là dedans. C'est simplement que la boisson contient du gaz et que si on l'agite, le gaz s'échappe tout d'un coup et on se fait asperger. N'est-ce pas Drago... se moqua-t-elle.

\- Je confirme... répondit le blond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire au souvenir que cela lui évoquait.

\- Du gaz dans une boisson? Les moldus sont vraiment bizarres, soupira Blaise en secouant la tête.

\- Dit comme ça, ça paraît bizarre c'est vrai... en fait c'est juste un jus de fruit qui pétille. Je suis sûre que tu aimeras. Drago... la moitié de ces trucs sont à moi, quand les as-tu pris, s'enquit-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Aucune importance... explique plutôt ça à Blaise, éluda-t-il en lui lançant un trousseau de clefs qu'elle attrapa au vol.

\- Tu as gardé les clefs de la maison?! Je croyais que tu les avais rendu étant donné que tu détestais cet endroit et que tu es finalement revenu à Poudlard...

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas y retourner, répliqua le blond. C'est juste que... je n'ai aucune envie d'être tout seul là bas...

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cet aveu qu'elle trouva touchant.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes adorables tous les deux, minauda Blaise sur un ton taquin.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, grogna Drago, mal à l'aise.

\- Attend une minute... fit la jeune femme en reprenant le trousseau de clefs qu'elle venait de donner à Blaise qui voulait les voir de plus près. Que fait la clef de ma voiture sur ce trousseau?

\- Tu as une voiture, s'étonna Blaise, impressionné.

\- C'est pas la sienne, Hermione a volé celle de ses parents, ricana Drago.

\- Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça... répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. En fait j'ai... 'emprunté' celle de mon père... Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails mais il ne s'en sert plus. Elle prenait la poussière dans un box depuis des années, alors... Donc, tu es allé la récupérerdans le box, accusa-t-elle en pointant le blond du doigt.

\- Il fallait bien que je me rende à la gare, se défendit Drago.

\- Quoi?! Tu as laissé la voiture de mon père sur le parking de la gare?! Mais enfin, pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris un taxi, aboya-t-elle.

\- J'ai essayé figure-toi! Mais je n'arrivais pas à faire marcher ton télé... je ne sais plus quoi... ce foutu télétruc!

\- Drago... souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête, profondément agacée. Tu sais que je m'efforce de ne pas t'étrangler là... grogna-t-elle. Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire, qu'au bout d'un an d'immersion totale dans le monde moldu, tu n'as toujours pas compris comment fonctionne un téléphone, fulmina-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Blaise, spectateur de la scène, dût se mordre la langue pour ne pas céder au fou rire. Néanmoins, il décida d'intervenir avant que ces deux là ne finissent par se crêper le chignon.

\- Hermione, s'écria-t-il. Avant que tu ne sortes tes griffes de lionne et que tu ne sautes au visage de mon meilleur pote... Aurais-tu l'extrême gentillesse de me montrer comment on ouvre ta bouteille à gaz?

Interloquée, elle regarda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il venait de lui demander. C'est lorsqu'il lui tendit la canette qu'elle comprit, et un sourire amusé fendit alors son visage. Elle lui montra comment l'ouvrir et le jeune homme goûta prudemment le liquide pétillant.

\- Ce n'est pas mauvais du tout, déclara-t-il après plusieurs petites gorgées. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes tant, Hermione.

\- Je suis contente que ça te plaise, opina-t-elle. Tiens, goûte ça maintenant, proposa-t-elle en lui tendant un sachet qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

\- C'est quoi, s'enquit-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Des bonbons moldus, répondit Drago. Mais je te préviens, c'est assez... addictif.

Blaise prit un instant pour choisir une friandise, il prit finalement un petit crocodile rouge gélatineux et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

\- Alors? fit Hermione en gobant des vers multicolores acidulés. T'en dis quoi?

\- J'en dis que... les bonbons moldus sont bien meilleurs que les dragées surprises!

Drago attrapa un bonbon banane et le tendit à Hermione.

\- Tiens... lui dit-il doucement. Ce sont bien ceux-là que tu préfères, non?

\- En effet, rougit-elle en prenant la friandise qu'il lui offrait. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais... Merci...

Le blond lui sourit et commença à rougir à son tour, ce qui n'échappa guère à Blaise qui se mit à glousser en remarquant le sourire niais de son meilleur ami.

\- Dites-moi si je me trompe... Il y a quelque chose entre vous, se permit-il de leur demander.

\- Blaise... gronda Drago pendant que la jeune femme s'étouffa à moitié en ayant avalé de travers.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas prétendre le contraire, ça crève les yeux, insista le métis, amusé de mettre son ami dans l'embarra.

\- Si tu continues, c'est moi qui vais te crever les yeux, alors ferme-la Blaise, menaça le blond entre ses dents serrées.

\- Ne te fais pas de films, Blaise. Il n'y a rien entre Drago et moi...

\- Je ne sais pas ce que 'film' signifie, je suppose que c'est moldu? Répliqua-t-il avec curiosité.

Hermione acquiesça, amusée.

\- En tout cas, je suis sûr de ce que j'avance, insista-t-il. Il y a quelque chose entre vous deux, c'est une évidence!

\- Une évidence, se demanda Hermione abasourdie.

\- Par Salazar, ferme ton maudit clapet Blaise, intima Drago en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Laisse-le s'expliquer, Drago. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu en es venu à cette conclusion... dit-elle à Blaise en lui souriant malicieusement.

Elle se rapprocha un peu du métis, provoquant le blond du regard. Elle voulait que Drago craque et exprime clairement ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et elle allait profiter de l'esprit taquin de Blaise pour y parvenir.

\- C'est très simple, je n'ai jamais vu Drac' rougir avant ce soir... expliqua Blaise en souriant à son ami qui lui adressait un regard noir.

\- Tu te trompes... en fait, Drago rougit à chaque fois qu'il a envie de m'embrasser, asséna Hermione d'un air tout à fait détaché.

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe, les deux garçons restèrent bouche bée.


	4. Ch 4 - L'hypothèse

Ch. 4 - **L'hypothèse**

.

.

.

\- Tu te trompes... En fait, Drago rougit chaque fois qu'il a envie de m'embrasser. asséna Hermione d'un air tout à fait détaché.

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe, les deux garçons restèrent bouche bée. Blaise fut choqué par l'aplomb d'Hermione, tandis que Drago venait de prendre une cascade d'eau glacée sur la tête, du moins c'est ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

\- Quoi, j'ai dis une bêtise, demanda innocemment Hermione après avoir bu une gorgée de la canette.

\- Vous... hum... vous vous êtes déjà embrassé, osa demander Blaise, le regard oscillant entre son meilleur ami et sa nouvelle amie.

\- Demande à ton pote, sourit-elle en fixant le blond, le regard joueur.

Drago avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, comme dans ce livre de science-fiction qu'il avait un jour emprunté à Hermione sans lui dire.

\- Drac'? Tu me racontes? fit Blaise, avide de détails croustillants.

\- Non mais de quoi je me mêle! Ça ne te regarde pas, aboya Drago.

\- Donc... tu ne nies pas, insista son ami, tout sourire. Alors, c'était comment, demanda-t-il finalement à Hermione, sans la moindre gêne en remplissant sa bouche de friandises.

\- C'était... correct... bredouilla la jeune femme.

\- Correct?! s'exclamèrent en choeur les deux Serpentard.

\- Alors là mon pote, tu me déçois! Moi qui étais persuadé que la gente féminine te trouvait irrésistible... Tu baisses dans mon estime frangin... se moqua Blaise en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Oh la ferme abruti, persifla le concerné en repoussant sa main. J'ai bien entendu là, tu as dit 'correct', s'offusqua-t-il en s'adressant à Hermione, vexé.

\- Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre, Drago... Que c'était fantastique? Que tu embrasses comme un Dieu? Que tes baisers hantent mes nuits? Que je rêve de sentir à nouveau tes lèvres sur les miennes? Que tu es devenu l'objet de mes fantasmes les plus inavouables? Tu t'attendais à quelque chose dans ce goût-là j'imagine ? Tu n'as qu'à choisir la formule qui te plaît le plus, fais-toi plaisir...

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione venait de leur clouer le bec, et en beauté ! Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même d'avoir osé dire de telles choses, mais elle trouvait cela amusant de les déstabiliser, surtout Drago, qu'elle prenait un certain plaisir à mettre mal à l'aise, et elle comprenait alors pourquoi lui avait cet air satisfait sur le visage quand il arrivait à la faire rougir.

À présent, les rôles étaient inversés et la Gryffondor se sentait pousser des ailes.

Blaise faisait une tête de merlan frit, la bouche béante et les yeux exorbités qui ne cessaient d'aller et venir entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor.

Drago lui, fixait étrangement Hermione. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, son visage était neutre, inexpressif.

Était-il fâché? Choqué? Gêné? Ou peut-être flatté ?

Elle sonda son regard et finit par baisser les yeux, déçue qu'il ne réagisse pas.

Ne tenant plus aucun compte de la présence de Blaise, Drago se leva et prit brusquement la main d'Hermione pour qu'elle se lève aussi. À peine fut-elle debout qu'il prit son visage en coupe et captura avidement ses lèvres.

Sous le regard ébahi et quelque peu gêné du métis, Drago approfondit le baiser, incitant la jeune femme à ouvrir la bouche en caressant sa lèvre du bout de sa langue. Hermione ne résista que quelques secondes et finit par prendre une part active dans ce baiser tout en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds pendant que son autre main s'agrippait à la cravate verte pour l'attirer davantage vers elle.

\- Ok... toussota Blaise, mal à l'aise. Je crois que je vais vous laisser...

Son intervention mit fin au baiser, au plus grand désarroi des deux protagonistes.

\- Si tu me dis que ça c'était 'correct', je te préviens, je me jette de la tour d'astronomie... murmura Drago à l'oreille de la jeune femme, ce qui la fit rire.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire... lui répondit-elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ils se séparèrent et retournèrent s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était.

Blaise, qui ne se remettait toujours pas de ce à quoi il venait d'assister, ne cessait de les regarder tour à tour.

\- Quelque chose te turlupine Blaise, lui demanda Hermione en piochant quelques bonbons dans le grand sachet.

\- Vous... sortez ensemble, hésita-t-il à demander.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi... ronchonna le blond. Tu me vois avec une emmerdeuse pareille, franchement?!

Blaise coula alors un regard crispé en direction de la Gryffondor et constata avec effarement le calme olympien dont elle faisait preuve, comme si elle n'avait même pas entendu la pique de Drago.

\- Wow... ça ne te fait rien qu'il te traite d'emmerdeuse, s'enquit-il en regardant la jeune femme, épaté par la sang froid de celle-ci.

Hermione avait l'habitude des humeurs de Drago, et en un an, elle avait appris à ignorer sa mauvaise foi et ses remarques acerbes. Il n'y avait que de cette façon que le jeune homme pouvait se rendre compte lorsqu'il dépassait les bornes, sans que cela ne finisse en crêpage de chignons.

\- Non. J'ai l'habitude des gamineries de ce gros bébé... ça ne m'atteint même plus. Ignore-le, ça lui passera tout seul, un peu comme... le coliques sourit-elle avant de gober un petit ourson en gélatine.

\- Hermione, je dois t'avouer un truc... murmura le métis en se penchant légèrement sur elle. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais... tu as un grand pouvoir sur cet idiot... une influence que même Tu-Sais-Qui n'avait pas sur lui... J'espère que tu t'en rends compte...

\- Hein ? Que veux-tu dire, demanda-t-elle tout bas en fronçant les sourcils tandis que le blond tendait l'oreille, essayant de capter les éventuelles âneries que Blaise pouvait raconter à son ancienne colocataire.

Blaise, sentant le regard insistant de son ami, décida de se lever et d'entraîner la jeune femme dans le fond de la pièce afin de lui parler un peu plus librement. Ce qui avait le don d'attiser la méfiance du blond.

\- Bon... je vais être direct... Drago est raide dingue de toi, lui annonce-t-il très sérieusement.

\- Quoi? Tu délires Blaise! Tu devrais y aller mollo avec les sucreries...

\- Non, je le connais bien, et je peux te certifier qu'il est amoureux!

\- C'est impossible... fit-elle, embarrassée. Tu dois te tromper-

\- Et toi, tu te mens à toi-même, la coupa-t-il. Hermione... reprit-il très calmement face au regard médusé de la jeune femme. Drago est comme un frère pour moi, on est amis depuis qu'on est gosses, je le connais suffisamment bien pour affirmer que tu ne le laisses pas de marbre... tu vois où je veux en venir?

\- Attend, je ne te suis pas... serais-tu en train de me dire que... Drago... est en manque, demanda-t-elle, partagée entre l'envie de rire et le besoin urgent de creuser un trou dans le sol pour s'y cacher.

Blaise pouffa de rire en entendant la réplique de la Gryffondor qui croisa les bras pour signifier son agacement.

\- C'est quoi ces messes basses, les interrompit Drago qui en avait marre d'être mis à l'écart de leur conversation.

\- Rien... allons nous rasseoir, proposa Blaise, mal à l'aise.

\- Ton ami ici présent émettait simplement une hypothèse...

\- Une hypothèse, répéta le blond en arquant un sourcil pour accentuer son regard suspicieux. Je sais que vous parliez de moi, alors dites-moi. Je veux savoir.

\- En fait... Blaise prétend que tu aurais des sentiments pour moi, mais moi je pense plutôt que tu es juste... en m-manque, finit-elle par bafouiller en regardant ses pieds.

\- Intéressant... marmonna Drago en hochant distraitement la tête, retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

Hermione et Blaise vinrent aussitôt le rejoindre et reprirent leur occupation d'origine, essayant de faire comme si rien de gênant ne s'était passé.

\- Alors Blaise... reprit Hermione après s'être raclé la gorge. As-tu d'autres questions sur ces objets?

\- Heum... réfléchit-il en examinant les affaires étranges étalées à coté de lui. Oui, répondit-il finalement. À quoi sert cette chose?

\- Hermione attrapa l'objet que le métis pointait du doigt.

\- C'est une lampe torche, dit-elle en poussant le petit bouton pour l'allumer. C'est en quelque sorte l'équivalent d'un Lumos, sourit-elle en lui donnant la lampe.

\- C'est plutôt cool... dit Blaise en s'amusant avec la petite lampe comme un enfant.

\- Tu peux la garder si tu veux, dit-elle en fouillant dans le tas d'objets.

\- Ça va, ça ne te dérange pas trop d'offrir ce qui ne t'appartient pas, grogna Drago, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

\- Pleure pas Drago, je t'en achèterai une autre... soupira Hermione en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans, lui demanda-t-elle en agitant une sorte de pochette en cuir ressemblant à une grande trousse rectangulaire.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et lui prit vivement la trousse des mains.

\- C'est sans importance, dit-il sèchement.

\- Oui, apparemment... rétorqua Hermione et tordant les sourcils d'un air sarcastique. Pourquoi l'as-tu ramené si tu ne voulais pas nous le montrer, questionna la jeune femme.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu serais là... marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard accusateur à Blaise.

\- How... fit-elle en se redressant, tentant de masquer sa déception.

\- Ne te méprend pas Hermione, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a cohabité pendant toute une année qu'on n'a pour autant aucun secret l'un pour l'autre... dit-il amèrement en baissant la tête.

\- Oh mais garde-les donc tes petits secrets! Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous, cracha-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir blessée.

\- Oula oula, on se calme, intervint Blaise en levant les bras. Expliquez-moi plutôt ce que c'est que ce machin... fit-il en tripotant un appareil rond, aplatit, presque aussi grand que sa main, avec une sorte de fil enroulé autour.

Hermione prit l'objet et déroula le fil.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui dit-elle en plaçant chaque extrémité du fil dans les oreilles du métis qui eut un léger mouvement de recul.

\- J'espère que cet engin ne va pas me griller la cervelle, j'en ai encore besoin jusqu'aux ASPIC, rit-il, un peu inquiet malgré tout.

\- Tu verras bien... répondit la Gryffondor en riant, tout en appuyant sur quelques boutons de l'appareil.

Soudain, Blaise sursauta lorsqu'une forte mélodie retentit dans ses oreilles. Hermione baissa un peu le volume et lui demanda si ça lui plaisait, ce à quoi il sourit de toutes ses dents en opinant. Elle n'entendait pas la musique et elle était curieuse de savoir quel CD tournait dans le baladeur.

\- C'est bien toi qui t'en étais servi le dernier n'est-ce pas ? Tu as mis quoi dedans, interrogea-t-elle le blond qui observait en silence.

\- La dernière fois c'était pour m'aider à trouver le sommeil, le dernier soir en France... Donc ce doit être Bach... répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu apprécies le CD que je t'ai offert, sourit-elle. Et apparemment, Blaise est fan lui aussi!

\- Il faudrait lui faire écouter quelque chose de plus moderne un de ces jours, je suis sûr que du rock lui plairait.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais je n'ai emporté aucun CD dans mes affaires... et toi?

\- Non plus, répondit Drago, une pointe de regret dans la voix. Et s'il venait avec nous en France pendant les vacances, proposa-t-il innocemment.

\- Hein, s'étrangla Hermione en avalant de travers. Attend... quoi ?! J'ai bien entendu? Tu veux retourner en France? Toi?!

\- Tu m'as promis des choses Hermione... lui rappela-t-il en lui coulant un regard en biais. Que tu m'emmènerais dans un grand cinéma, entre autres...

\- Parce qu'en plus je dois t'accompagner, s'écrit-elle.

\- Évidemment. Pourquoi Diable y retournerai-je tout seul?!

\- Tu es parfaitement capable de te débrouiller Drago, tu n'as plus besoin que je joue les chaperons pour toi, fit-elle agacée.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que j'avais besoin d'un chaperon, s'énerva-t-il.

Hermione se leva et se planta devant lui, braquant son regard brun dans le sien, pinçant les lèvres et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bon, maintenant tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour une quiche et tu vas me dire une bonne fois pour toutes ce que tu attends de moi Drago Malefoy, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Sans se faire remarquer, Blaise baissa complètement le volume du baladeur CD et écouta discrètement leur dispute, faisant semblant de ne s'intéresser qu'à la musique. Drago se leva et fit face à la Gryffondor, s'approchant d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.

\- J'attends de toi que tu ne me laisses pas tomber, susurra-t-il en fixant la bouche de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle fixait ses beaux yeux d'acier. J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi, Hermione... avoua-t-il difficilement, comme si cela lui brûlait la langue.

Hermione eut l'impression de revoir le Drago qu'elle avait finit par apprécier en France. Un sourire fendit son visage et son regard s'illumina. Elle déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres du Serpentard puis glissa quelques mots à son oreille.

\- D'accord... murmura-t-elle. J'irai avec toi...


	5. Ch 5 - La photo

Ch. 5 - **La photo**

.

.

.

Hermione déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres du Serpentard puis glissa quelques mots à son oreille.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle. J'irai avec toi...

L'étonnement froissa le front du blond et il ne put empêcher les coins de sa bouche de rebiquer. Il s'écarta vivement de la jeune femme lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son ami les avait vu, juste avant de leur tourner le dos. Blaise ne faisait aucun bruit mais ses épaules qui tressautaient trahissait son rire.

Drago se racla la gorge, comme pour atténuer sa gêne, tandis qu'Hermione tordait un regard cynique vers lui.

Elle se demandait où était passée l'arrogance légendaire de Drago Malefoy? À l'évidence, et au vu de son attitude depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce cachot, son assurance à toute épreuve avait foutue le camps.

Se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit plus le même que les années précédentes?

Aurait-il changé à ce point?

Hermione pensait que oui, du moins elle l'espérait... Elle observa le blond et vit la fameuse trousse en cuir posée à l'extrémité du canapé, légèrement enfoncée entre le coussin et l'accoudoir. Elle eut soudain l'irrépressible envie de savoir ce que Drago cachait là-dedans.

Elle se précipita au bout du canapé, se saisit de la trousse et se redressa rapidement.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fousbordel ?! Rend-moi ça tout de suite, gronda Drago.

\- Oh mais rassure-toi Drago, je vais te la rendre ta trousse... dès que j'y aurais jeté un oeil, bien sûr... ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant lentement ladite trousse en cuir.

\- Ce sont mes affaires, ça ne te regarde pas, merde, s'emporta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle d'un air menaçant.

\- Taratata, fit-elle en brandissant sa baguette pour le dissuader. Un pas de plus et je te pétrifie pour te ranger dans un placard à balais, tu as compris?! Alors... ne fais pas l'andouille, c'est un conseil!

\- Tu te sens forte, hein Granger! Bah vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, fouille mes affaires! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais encore une vie privée après tout... Je comptais cramer toutes ces conneries de toutes façons, rugit-il en levant les bras rageusement.

Hermione tenait fermement la sacoche en cuir dans sa main et elle hésitait à regarder son contenu. Ce que venait de dire Drago l'avait touchée. Elle aimait bien le taquiner, parfois jusqu'à le mettre en rogne, mais pas en abusant comme ça de sa vie privée... Elle se sentait coupable et avait peur de ruiner cette once de complicité qui commençait doucement à naître entre eux depuis quelques temps. Elle ravala difficilement sa salive, se demandant si elle n'avait pas tout gâché, comme une imbécile...

\- Excuse-moi Drago... murmura-t-elle en refermant soigneusement la sacoche. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas à regarder dans tes affaires sans ta permission...

\- Ok... alors rend-la moi immédiatement, répond-il, un peu moins énervé mais les dents toujours serrées.

\- Cependant... ajouta-t-elle en ignorant l'ordre du Serpentard, j'aurais aimé que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour partager de telles choses avec moi... avoua-t-elle, peinant à le regarder dans les yeux sans sentir ses joues s'enflammer sous le regard étonné de Drago.

\- Je ne donne pas ma confiance si facilement, tu devrais le savoir, siffla-t-il en arrachant sa précieuse marchandise des mains d'Hermione qui la lui tendait, résignée. De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, on n'est pas amis je te rappelle...

Heurtée par cette dernière réplique cinglante, Hermione se rembrunit et se laissa retomber sur le canapé. C'est alors qu'intervint Blaise, qui n'avait perdu aucune miette de la petite scène. Il posa le baladeur sur les genoux de la Gryffondor et prit son ami par le bras.

\- Tu nous excuseras Hermione, j'ai deux mots à dire à cet tête d'âne bâté en privé... soupira-t-il en entraînant Drago à l'extérieur du cachot, le tirant par le bras, sans tenir compte de ses râles de protestation.

Ils firent quelques pas dans le couloir pour s'éloigner de la porte jusqu'à être hors de portée des oreilles de la jeune femme...

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend au juste, grinça amèrement Drago.

\- Fais-moi voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans que tu ne veux pas qu'elle voit, et dépêche, lui répondit Blaise avec empressement, avec ce regard sévère qu'il arborait chaque fois qu'il jouait les grands frères.

\- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là?

\- J'ai dit dépêche!

Le blond souffla bruyamment et finit par ouvrir la sacoche et la donner à son ami. Blaise la prit dans ses mains et fouilla rapidement à l'intérieur. La trousse contenait quelques bricoles moldues comme des stylos ridicules, appartenant sûrement à Hermione, une boucle d'oreille dépourvue de sa jumelle, un paquet de chewing-gums, ce qui ressemblait au bouchon d'un flacon de parfum et un autre truc en cuir: un porte-feuille. Il ouvrit chaque compartiment les uns après les autres. Dans le premier il y avait d'étranges rectangles de papier.

\- Ce sont des billets, c'est de l'argent moldu, expliqua Drago.

Ensuite Blaise ouvrit le deuxième compartiment qui était plein de pièces, moldues elles aussi. Puis il ouvrit le troisième...

\- Je suppose que c'est ça que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle voit, n'est-ce pas, demanda le métis en levant un regard entendu à son ami qui trouvait soudainement ses chaussures très distrayantes.

\- Ouai... marmonna-t-il, se sentant tout piteux.

\- Il est certain qu'elle serait... surprise de trouver ça, précieusement rangé dans tes affaires... sourit-il. Tu m'expliques?

\- Et bien... Elle avait acheté des appareils photos jetable – je t'en montrerai un – et on avait passé la soirée à prendre des tas de photos en se promenant et... dans l'euphorie du moment... j'ai pris quelques photos d'elle...

\- À son insu...

\- Ouai, peut-être...

\- Et aussi pendant qu'elle dormait... insista Blaise en arquant un sourcil d'un air taquin.

Drago tordit la bouche, cherchant quoi dire pour se justifier, regrettant déjà sa confession. Il croisa alors le regard amusé de son ami.

\- Je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je me sens déjà suffisamment ridicule...

\- Mais non Drago, ne te met pas dans cet état pour quelques photos. Je suis sûr qu'elle trouverait ça mignon...

\- Mignon?! Mais de quoi tu parles? Elle serait furieuse. Flippée, tout au mieux...

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas, demanda Blaise en lui tordant un regard amical.

\- Oh ça, c'est un bien grand mot! Disons que... je me suis habitué à sa présence, fit Drago en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ouai, bien sûr... Je crois que tu as tendance à oublier à qui tu t'adresses, mon vieux. Tes bobards ne prennent pas avec moi, je te rappelle! Et visiblement, Hermione est trop intelligente pour se laisser berner, alors un conseil, sois franc avec elle.

\- C'est bon, t'as fini ? ronchonna le blond.

\- Sérieux mec, va lui parler. Explique-lui pour les photos, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra, lui sourit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. Moi je vais retourner dans notre salle commune, et toi mon ami, tu vas retourner voir cette fille et lui dire ce qu'elle veut savoir, l'encouragea Blaise en lui rendant la sacoche, puis il s'en alla rejoindre leur dortoir.

Drago retourna dans la salle où l'attendait Hermione. Sitôt qu'il entra, elle se leva du canapé et, le regard incertain, elle l'encouragea à parler le premier. Drago décida de suivre le conseil de son ami.

Sans préambule, il ressortit les photos de la sacoche et les lui tendit en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air assuré. Son arrogance naturelle aidait bien d'habitude, mais cette fois il avait du mal à assumer. Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour examiner les photos et attendit qu'elle lève les yeux sur lui pour s'expliquer. Les secondes paraissaient longues et sa gorge commençait à s'assécher. Il craignait la réaction de la jeune femme, peur qu'elle se sente offensée et qu'elle lui en veuille au point de ne plus vouloir le voir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en faisant défiler les photos dans ses mains, puis, contre toute attente, elle se mit à sourire.

Pourquoi souriait-elle? Se moquait-elle de lui? Ou était-ce le genre de sourire nerveux qui annonçait une crise de nerfs imminente?

Le blond essayait d'analyser les mimiques de la Gryffondor et fut surpris lorsqu'elle pouffa de rire en découvrant la dernière photo.

\- Celle-là est ma préférée... lui montra-t-elle en souriant malicieusement. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais des photos de nous? Ça aurait été amusant qu'on le fasse ensemble.

\- Tu... Tu n'es pas fâchée?

\- Pourquoi Diable serais-je fâchée?

\- Ça me paraît évident, ces clichés ont été pris à ton insu, j'étais certain que tu piquerais une crise... sourit-il tout crispé, en baissant la tête comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

\- Tu étais persuadé que ça me mettrait en colère et pourtant tu as quand même fait ces photos... asséna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, sans pour autant perdre son sourire radieux.

\- Oui, je-

\- Pour quelle raison? le coupa-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu étais la seule que je pouvais prendre en photo, vu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, dit-il en essayant de s'en persuader lui même.

\- Je vois bien que tu mens Drago...

Le jeune homme se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise et son regard chercha désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher et se perdit finalement dans les prunelles ambrées qui le sondaient.

\- Est-ce que je peux garder celle-ci, lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle lui montra une photo qu'il avait prise lors de leur unique virée en voiture.

Ils s'étaient promenés tout un week-end dans la voiture empruntée à Mr Granger, avalant les kilomètres en quête de dépaysement. Elle lui avait appris à conduire quelques semaines auparavant et avait insisté pour qu'il prenne le volant lorsqu'ils étaient sur des petites routes désertes. Elle semblait persuadée que son compagnon de route finirait par trouver cela plaisant, et encore une fois, elle avait vu juste.

Drago ronchonnait au début, mais rapidement il fut grisé par la sensation de vitesse et de puissance lorsqu'il était au volant de cette mécanique typiquement moldue. Rien de comparable avec les balais qui manquaient cruellement de confort, c'était tout à fait différent et, bien qu'il ne voulut pas l'admettre avec des mots, son expression parlait pour lui: il adorait conduire!

Il avait voulu garder une trace de ce week-end exceptionnel et avait pris quelques clichés avec l'appareil photo jetable lorsque Hermione était au volant, concentrée sur sa conduite et trop occupée à chantonner sur les chansons qui passaient à la radio en hochant légèrement la tête en rythme.

Par moment elle semblait oublier la présence de son passager et le Serpentard en avait profité pour immortaliser leurs profils.

Ce souvenir fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Drago, le même sourire qu'elle, un sourire plein de nostalgie.

\- Cette virée en voiture était mémorable... murmura-t-il.

\- Oui... on a eu des bons moments, je ne peux pas le nier.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre ce genre de choses dans le monde moldu, sans aucune magie et... avec toi.

\- Je ne sais pas très bien comment je dois le prendre, s'interrogea-t-elle en tordant ses sourcils, perplexe.

\- Au début c'était un vrai cauchemar, je ne te le cache pas, rit-il.

\- C'était si horrible que ça? S'exclama-t-elle, dépitée.

\- Hermione, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que j'essaie de te dire... Cette année a été la meilleure année de ma vie... avoua-t-il timidement.

La jeune femme fut grandement surprise par cet aveu. Elle eut d'abord du mal à le croire et pensa qu'il se payait sa tête. Mais rapidement elle se rendit compte qu'il était sérieux. Elle laissa échapper les photos de ses mains et attrapa le visage de Drago, le rapprochant tout près du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts et leurs nez se touchent.

\- Drago... soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Je... Il faut que tu saches que-

\- Tu ne sais pas comment le dire, n'est-ce pas? la coupa-t-il.

\- Comment? Dire quoi? fit-elle, déstabilisée.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul en lâchant le visage du jeune homme mais ce fut lui qui saisit le sien entre ses mains, gardant ce léger contact au niveau de leurs fronts.

\- S'il n'y avait pas les cours à Poudlard... serais-tu restée avec moi là bas, demanda-t-il la voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Si... Si on t'avait déchargée de tes obligations envers moi... serais-tu encore avec moi dans cette maison, Hermione?

\- Me l'aurais-tu seulement demandé? En aurais-tu eu le courage, Drago?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, n'osant pas rompre ce contact, ce lien fragile et invisible qui semblait les unir presque malgré eux et les attirer l'un vers l'autre comme un élastique.

\- Reste avec moi... souffla-t-il faiblement.

\- Es-tu sûr de le vouloir vraiment? Tu sais comme je peux être insupportable quand je m'y mets, plaisanta la jeune femme qui ressentait le besoin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Hermione... ne m'oblige pas à te supplier, tonna-t-il en serrant les dents d'impatience.

\- Je dois te poser une question avant de pouvoir te répondre.

\- Je t'écoute...

\- J'aimerais savoir, comptes-tu rester collé à mon front toute la nuit ou vas-tu te décider à m'embrasser avant Halloween?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Drago, c'était le feu vert dont il rêvait depuis longtemps. Il esquissa un rictus et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la bouche entrouverte d'Hermione qui glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde.

Aussitôt, leur langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent doucement. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés auparavant, mais jamais avec cette douceur et cette tendresse. Les mains de Drago remontèrent dans les cheveux ondulés tandis que celles d'Hermione glissèrent vers le bas jusqu'à trouver leur place sur le torse du Serpentard, où elles percevaient les battements frénétiques de son coeur.


	6. Ch 6 - Le supplice

Ch. 6 - **Le supplice**

.

.

.

Après deux mois de cours, arrivèrent enfin ce que les élèves attendaient avec impatience: les vacances d'automne!

Hermione et ses deux amis Serpentard étaient à la bibliothèque afin de boucler tous leurs devoirs et ainsi être tranquilles pour les vacances. Elle avait terminé les siens depuis une bonne heure déjà mais elle restait pour aider les garçons à finir les leurs.

\- Comment tu fais pour aimer les runes, grogna Blaise. Je ne connais rien d'aussi chiant et soporifique que ça! Sauf peut-être les cours de Binns, et encore... ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

\- Arrête de geindre, ça ne te fera pas avancer plus vite... répondit la jeune femme en soupirant. Et puis, pourquoi t'as pris l'option Runes Anciennes si tu n'aimes pas ça?

\- Franchement, je me le demande! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

\- Donc, t'es simplement idiot quoi, sourit-elle, un brin moqueuse.

\- Moi je sais pourquoi... intervint Drago qui souriait sournoisement tout en griffonnant sur son parchemin, s'attirant un regard mauvais du métis.

\- Attendez, laissez-moi deviner... fit Hermione en se pinçant le menton. C'est à cause d'une fille je parie!

\- Biiingooo... chantonna le blond en élargissant son sourire.

\- Blaise qui réfléchie avec son entre-jambes, tu parles d'un scoop, ricana la Gryffondor.

\- Hey, s'offusqua le concerné.

\- Attend de savoir qui est la fille en question... fit Drago en jouant des sourcils.

\- Ferme ta gueule Drac', houspilla Blaise entre ses dents serrées.

Hermione le regarda alors en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi, tu me fais des cachotteries maintenant? Je croyais qu'on se disait tout, jusqu'aux détails les plus croustillants sur Drago...

\- Hein? Quoi?? réagit alors le blond qui perdit son sourire.

La jeune femme échangea un regard complice avec Blaise, et tous deux se parèrent d'un rictus moqueur en jetant des oeillades amusées en direction du blondinet hébété.

\- Bon alors Blaise... dis-moi de qui il s'agit, reprit Hermione qui ne s'intéressa qu'au métis, ignorant délibérément Drago rien que pour l'asticoter.

\- Laisse tomber Hermine... soupira Blaise en feignant de se concentrer sur son devoir de runes.

Blaise l'avait bien appelé Hermine, et non Hermione. Il l'avait récemment affublé de ce surnom en rapport avec celui que les Gryffondor utilisaient pour Drago depuis ce fameux 'incident' avec Fol'Oeil... En effet, Blaise trouvait que l'hermine et la fouine s'accordaient à merveille, et cela le faisait beaucoup rire au début, s'attirant le courroux de son meilleur ami, ainsi que de sa nouvelle amie Gryffondor. Mais celle-ci l'avait rapidement accepté, se disant que ce surnom était somme toute assez proche de son prénom et que, de toute façon, elle trouvait ces petites bêtes adorables! 'Hermine' était donc devenu un petit nom affectueux que seuls ses deux amis Serpentard avaient le droit de prononcer. Drago l'appelait rarement ainsi, prétextant qu'il trouvait ça stupide, alors que Blaise ne s'en privait pas!

\- Blaise, Blaise, Blaise... soupira Hermione en se levant lentement de sa chaise.

\- Oh non, n'y compte même pas, fit-il en la regardant de travers. Je sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire et c'est hors de question! Je ne me laisserai plus avoir, alors retourne sur ta chaise, vilaine petite Gryffondordémoniaque !

Mais la vilaine Gryffondor en question ne prit pas la menace au sérieux, comme d'habitude, et vint se placer derrière lui, armée de son regard taquin et d'un sourire carnassier. Drago aussi savait ce qu'elle allait faire à Blaise, c'était sa méthode, elle leur faisait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait leur soutirer des informations. Et connaissant que trop bien sa technique, il était bien placé pour savoir l'effet que cela faisait sur sa 'victime'...

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pour quelle fille tu as choisi l'option Runes... demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave à l'oreille de ce pauvre Blaise qui commençait déjà à tressaillir.

Pour toute réponse il secoua la tête comme un enfant boudeur. Hermione posa alors ses mains sur les épaules athlétiques de Blaise et commença à exercer de délicieuses pressions sur ses trapèzes avec ses pouces.

La réaction fut immédiate: il laissa échapper une sorte de ronronnement rauque en fermant les yeux, ce qui agaça Drago, un tantinet jaloux que Hermione – SON Hermione! – s'occupe davantage de son ami que de lui...

Par moment il les trouvait bien trop proches à son goût, trop... fusionnels. Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle eut été aussi tactile avec ses chers amis Gryffondor...

\- T'es toujours aussi sûr de toi mon p'tit chou? susurra-t-elle à l'oreille du métis en lançant un petit clin d'oeil au blondinet qui rongeait son frein, ou dans le cas présent, mâchouillait sa pauvre plume.

\- Et voilà le petit surnom ridicule... marmonna ce dernier dans sa barbe, ce qui annonçait l'imminence de la prochaine étape, il le savait mieux que quiconque.

Et tandis que Drago serrait les dents en observant le petit manège d'Hermione, il se remémora cette nuit-là dans les cachots, cette fameuse nuit où Blaise avait invité la jeune femme à les rejoindre, première nuit de cette dernière année à Poudlard...

[Flash-back]

\- J'aimerais savoir... fit Hermione. Tu comptes rester collé à mon front toute la nuit ou tu vas te décider à m'embrasser avant Halloween?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Drago, c'était le feu vert dont il rêvait depuis longtemps. Il esquissa un rictus et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la bouche entrouverte d'Hermione qui glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure platine. Aussitôt, leur langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent doucement. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés mais jamais avec cette douceur et cette tendresse. Les mains de Drago remontèrent dans les cheveux ondulés tandis que celles d'Hermione glissèrent vers le bas jusqu'à trouver leur place sur le torse du Serpentard, où elles percevaient les battements frénétiques de son coeur.

\- Bon sang, Hermione... Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de m'arrêter, fit-il dans un grognement guttural.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes...

\- T'es vraiment sûre de toi Granger, s'enquit-il, utilisant volontairement son nom de famille comme pour rappeler à la jeune femme qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours été aussi proches, loin de là.

\- Tout à fait sûre Malefoy, sourit-elle en le regardant de ses grands yeux pétillants de désir.

Elle s'empara des lèvres de Drago et celui-ci se colla à elle et la fit reculer jusqu'à heurter le mur du fond de la petite salle. Il leva une cuisse de la Gryffondor, après quoi elle s'accrocha à sa nuque et enroula ses deux jambes autour de sa taille. Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Drago pour ouvrir sa braguette et écarter la culotte d'Hermione.

Il la prit sauvagement contre le mur. Ce fut court mais intense, révélant à quel point ils en avaient envie tous les deux, et depuis un sacré bout de temps, vu leur empressement!

Après cela, le Serpentard avait raccompagné la Gryffondor jusqu'à sa tour et après un baiser plutôt timide, les deux amants s'étaient souhaités une bonne nuit comme si de rien n'était.

[Fin du Flash-back]

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images de sa tête, préférant les garder sous le coude pour alimenter ses petits plaisirs solitaires sous la douche... Depuis cet événement, il ne s'était plus rien passé de tel entre eux, à part quelques baisers joueurs. Le flirt était vite devenu leur mode de jeu, à tous les trois. Ça se passait toujours bien, mais Drago commençait à éprouver des choses étranges et plutôt dérangeantes lorsque Hermione et Blaise s'amusaient à flirter pour se taquiner.

Et là tout de suite, le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était un vrai paradoxe pour lui, à la fois un supplice et un délice. Il crevait d'envie de bastonner son enfoiré d'ami pour prendre sa place, mais en même temps, le fait de les observer l'excitait au plus haut point...

Hermione posa ses lèvres sur la peau fine et sensible du cou de Blaise. Le frôlant à peine, elle fit glisser sa bouche le long de sa jugulaire, de haut en bas, faisant frémir sa victime sous son souffle brûlant, tout en massant habilement des points stratégiques entre ses omoplates.

Sa dextérité fit perdre tous ses moyens à ce pauvre Serpentard qui poussait malgré lui quelques petits gémissements rauques.

Ne parvenant pas à détacher ses yeux de la scène, il regardait donc son meilleur ami grimacer de plaisir, soumis au massage expert de celle qu'il désirait depuis leur petite vie à deux en France...

Cette situation avait quelque chose d'un peu malsain, mais aucun de ces trois-là ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en délecter, chacun à sa manière.

\- Hermine... souffla Blaise, les paupières toujours closes. Tu es au courant que... qu'on est dans la... hum... dans la bibliothèque?

\- Tu as peur qu'on nous surprenne, demanda-t-elle en embrassant sensuellement le coin de sa mâchoire, tout près de son oreille, le torturant de ses pressions lascives.

\- Ça ne te ferait rien à toi, lui demanda-t-il, la voix incertaine.

\- Si ça te turlupine, tu sais ce que tu as à faire mon chou... fit-elle en mordillant son lobe.

\- Ok! C'est bon, t'as gagné espèce de vile sournoise... grogna-t-il.

Hermione émit un petit rire victorieux et s'écarta du Serpentard pour regagner sa chaise, ignorant l'effet réel qu'elle avait produit sur lui, ainsi que sur leur spectateur silencieux...

\- Laisse-moi te dire que ce truc que tu fais, c'est vraiment... machiavélique, pesta Blaise en regrettant déjà le massage sensationnel de son amie...

\- Tu es tellement réceptif que c'en est trop facile avec toi... avoua Hermione avec un sourire taquin. Quand je le fais à Drago, il tient plus longtemps... Il est plus résistant que toi, ajouta-t-elle pour taquiner le métis.

\- Que tu crois, s'exclama celui-ci! Regarde-le Hermine... Il est dans tous ses états alors que tu ne l'as même pas touché, se moqua-t-il.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et braqua son regard sur le blond. Il faisait mine de s'intéresser soudainement à son parchemin, mais maintenant que Blaise lui avait fait remarqué son attitude, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer certains signes... Ses mains tremblantes. Le filet de sueur sur sa tempe. Sa pomme d'Adam qui s'agitait tant il avait du mal à déglutir. Ses mâchoires crispées. Ses lèvres sèches. Ses joues rougissantes. Ses pupilles dilatées... Et s'il n'était pas caché par la table, elle aurait aussi remarqué cette bosse...

Hermione piqua un fard, étrangement mal à l'aise. Avec cette simple remarque, Blaise avait réussi à renverser la vapeur, au détriment de son pote, mais tout de même.

Elle qui s'amusait à les provoquer depuis des semaines... De plus en plus fréquemment, trouvant le moindre prétexte, la moindre occasion pour repousser les limites, toujours un peu plus loin... Pour une fois, elle se sentait prise à son propre jeu...

\- Weasley, entendit-elle alors, la voix de Blaise la sortant de ses songes.

\- Pardon?

\- Je disais que j'ai pris les Runes pour Weasley... répéta-t-il.

\- Quoi, pour Ronald ?? s'étrangla-t-elle, ce qui fit pouffer le blond qui reprenait contenance.

\- Il a flashé sur la soeur de Weasmoche, dans le Poudlard Express... lâcha Drago.

\- Ginny?! How... et elle le sait au moins, s'enquit-elle.

\- Ooooh que oui! Je lui ai bien fait passer le message! Un certain nombre de fois... ajouta le métis en jouant des sourcils, un sourire lubrique collé au visage.

\- Mais comment ça se fait que je sois la dernière au courant?! Je croyais qu'on était assez proches pour partager ce genre de choses... râla Hermione et les regardant tour à tour, déçue mais aussi vexée que ses nouveaux amis l'aient mise de coté.

\- Parce qu'il s'agissait d'une de tes amies, et... je me suis dit que tu trouverais peut être cette idée un peu dérangeante, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré ne pas t'en parler, se justifia Blaise. Et en plus ça n'a duré qu'une semaine, alors...

\- Attends... ça veut dire que... Ginny et Harry ne sont plus ensemble, demanda-t-elle, un pincement au coeur.

\- Si, bien sûr que si! Moi je n'étais qu'un casse-dalle pendant son petit break, rien de plus, expliqua-t-il comme si ça coulait de source, toujours avec son grand sourire. Mais dis-moi, tu ne parles plus du tout avec les autres Gryffondor?! Même pas avec les deux zigotos, la questionna-t-il.

\- Non... Depuis le premier repas que j'ai pris à votre table, Ron et Harry ne m'adressent plus la parole... Et les autres Gryffondor ont eu vite fait d'imiter l'élu! Même Ginny... déclara-t-elle, la voix nouée par cette peine qu'elle contenait depuis le jour de leur rentrée, quand ses soit-disant meilleurs amis lui avaient fait un scandale dans la carriole.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire que tu ne traînes plus qu'avec nousdeux, l'interrogea Drago, interloqué.

\- Bah oui... Tu n'avais pas remarqué?

\- Je pensais que le soir dans votre salle commune... répondit-il sans finir sa phrase. Mais ça confirme ce que je t'ai déjà dit sur eux...

\- Oui je sais... fit-elle en baissant la tête, l'air complètement abattu.

Drago eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, et il était sur le point de le faire mais Blaise fut plus rapide... Le métis se leva, se planta derrière la Gryffondor et enroula ses bras autour d'elle en calant son menton au creux du cou de la jeune femme, comme il le faisait parfois avec Pansy... Hermione posa ses deux mains sur les bras qui l'enlaçaient chaleureusement, elle avait l'air d'apprécier ce genre de contacts amicaux, ce dont l'autre Serpentard se sentait malheureusement incapable malgré ses volontés...

\- Ça va, je vous dérange pas trop, grogna-t-il, renfrogné.

Il avait pourtant essayé de rester indifférent à leurs démonstrations d'affection, il avait vraiment essayé! Mais c'était chaque jour un peu plus difficile.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Drago, sourit-elle. Viens-là... fit-elle dans un murmure en l'invitant à se joindre à leur étreinte amicale.


	7. Ch 7 - L'observateur

Ch. 7 - **L'observateur**

.

.

.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Drago, sourit Hermione. Viens-là... fit-elle dans un murmure en l'invitant à se joindre à leur étreinte amicale.

Drago se leva alors de sa chaise et vint se planter devant elle. Hermione lui adressa un sourire tendre en plongeant son regard chocolat dans celui du blond. Il posa timidement ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Il répondit à son sourire puis, cédant à une pulsion, il se jeta fougueusement sur ses lèvres. Dans un petit gémissement incontrôlé, elle s'accrocha à sa nuque et l'attira sur elle avec passion. Drago se pressa contre elle et la fit reculer, la compressant contre le corps chaud et sculpté de Blaise qui l'enlaçait toujours.

Le métis était adossé contre une étagère massive pleine de gros grimoires, il échangea un bref regard entendu avec son complice de toujours puis celui-ci se colla davantage contre elle.

Hermione était pressée de part et d'autre, prisonnière entre les deux Serpentard. L'un tenait fermement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassait langoureusement, tandis que l'autre, derrière elle, écarta son décolleté pour embrasser sa clavicule.

\- Attendez... gémit-elle, le souffle court. Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire... demanda-t-elle en basculant inconsciemment sa tête sur le coté quand Blaise parsema son cou de baisers brûlants.

\- Chhht... Tu te poses trop de questions Hermione... Arrête de réfléchir... Laisse-toi aller... fit le blond avant de reprendre goulûment possession de sa bouche tout en déboutonnant son chemisier.

\- Deux Serpentard aux petits soins, rien que pour toi... Alors tais-toi et profite... renchérit Blaise en promenant délicatement ses mains le longs de ses courbes. Tu as confiance en nous, n'est-ce pas? Susurra-t-il en faisant glisser le chemisier le long des bras de la Gryffondor qui ne possédait plus qu'une mince barrière de dentelle entre sa poitrine et Drago.

\- Oui... souffla-t-elle en opinant, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls sous les caresses.

\- Hum... On va enfin pouvoir se venger de toutes ces fois où tu nous as mis au supplice de tes massages diaboliques... rétorqua Blaise en souriant malicieusement contre son cou.

Il remonta sa main le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme, passant sous sa jupe, jusqu'à se presser avec avidité sur sa petite culotte, tandis que son autre main englobait un de ses seins, le malaxant doucement.

\- Toutes ces fois où tu nous as allumé... reprit-il à son oreille après en avoir titillé le lobe du bout de la langue. Maintenant tu vas comprendre ce que tu aurais pu avoir si tu étais allé jusqu'au bout... susurra-t-il avant de laisser sa langue lui chatouiller la jugulaire tandis que ses mains continuaient à lui infliger ses délicieuses tortures.

Drago avait déjà le souffle court. Il s'était légèrement écarté d'elle pour mieux la regarder. Elle respirait fort, sa poitrine se soulevait de façon saccadée. Elle frottait ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, se tortillant sous les caresses de Blaise qui, de toute évidence, savait bien s'y prendre.

Drago aimait ce qu'il voyait, ça l'excitait terriblement. Tout cela était nouveau pour lui. Jamais il n'avait inclus une troisième personne à ses parties de jambes en l'air avant cela, et jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir rien qu'à regarder...

Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit si excité à regarder Hermione prendre du plaisir avec Blaise alors qu'il était habituellement si jaloux de leur proximité?

Ce n'était pas logique!

Hermione leva un bras et agrippa la nuque du métis, lui demandant silencieusement de ne surtout pas arrêter ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

Le blond était tiraillé entre le besoin de prendre part aux ébats, et l'envie incompréhensible de rester à l'écart pour les contempler, la regarder elle, dans cet état second, enivrée de désir. Il voulait que Blaise la rende folle, qu'il la fasse jouir. Il voulait la voir s'abandonner complètement, et capter son regard au moment fatidique.

Pris d'un désir fulgurant, il jeta un sort sur les portes pour ne pas être dérangés, puis il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer, déjà tendu à l'extrême. Il revint se coller à la jeune femme brûlante d'un désir qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Le blond s'empara précipitamment de sa bouche et l'attira contre lui, en profitant pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge et l'en débarrasser en vitesse. Blaise se déshabilla à son tour, se retrouvant dans le même état que son ami. Il revint derrière la Gryffondor et entreprit de la délester du reste de ses vêtements.

Hermione était complètement ailleurs, comme dans un autre monde. Un monde de luxure et de plaisir qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter...

Elle les laissait faire ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle, et elle aimait chacun de leurs gestes, chaque contact. Elle avait confiance en eux et, bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, n'y ayant même jamais pensé, elle était très excitée à l'idée que ces deux-là la désirent et s'appliquent à lui donner du plaisir. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible de se sentir si bien, à l'aise et confiante, entre les mains de deux Serpentard.

Si on lui avait dit cela quelques semaines auparavant, elle aurait rit à gorge déployée avant de baffer son interlocuteur! Mais l'impensable était en train de se produire, pour son plus grand bonheur...

Elle se demandait si ses compagnons avaient déjà fait ça avant, tous les deux pour une seule fille...

Peu importait, elle se sentait chanceuse, privilégiée même, et avait juste envie de savourer l'instant.

Une fois déshabillée par les soins des deux garçons qui l'embrassaient et la caressaient partout, elle se retrouva vêtue de sa culotte, et rien de plus.

\- Tu es tellement belle... lui susurra Drago en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre son torse, tandis que Blaise se recolla derrière elle en caressant chacune de ses courbes.

Drago l'embrassa avec passion puis il recula sa tête pour capter le regard d'Hermione. Il lui sourit tendrement et s'écarta d'elle en la poussant doucement dans les bras de son ami, une lueur étrange dans les yeux, comme s'il lui confiait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Les Serpentard échangèrent un regard un peu plus insistant que le précédant, un peu plus lourd... Nul besoin de paroles, les deux amis se comprenaient parfaitement sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Blaise hocha la tête pour répondre à la demande muette de Drago, puis il saisit Hermione par les hanches pour la faire pivoter face à lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond se mettait ainsi à l'écart et fut déstabilisée par se nouveau revirement, mais très vite Blaise lui fit oublier ce malaise en capturant ses lèvres, goûtant les baisers de la Gryffondor pour la première fois.

Plusieurs fois il avait vu Hermione et Drago s'embrasser, ne voulant jamais s'avouer qu'il aurait aimé se trouver à la place du blond. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle mais il la désirait secrètement depuis des semaines, à un tel point que lui, ce séducteur né, ne parvenait plus à envisager d'autres conquêtes.

Toutes ces fois où la Gryffondor avait pris un malin plaisir à les gratifier de gestes ambigus, voire sensuels... Elle s'amusait souvent à les provoquer, parfois l'un, parfois l'autre, toujours quand ils étaient seuls tous les trois.

Était-elle consciente de ce qu'elle faisant naître en eux?

Peu importait.

Blaise pouvait enfin lui rendre la pareille, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait à ce moment-là.

Hermione laissa ses mains explorer le torse du métis un moment, puis elle vint se coller, pressant ses seins contre lui. Elle adressa un regard fiévreux au blond qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, envoûté par ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les prunelles ambrées de la Gryffondor. Il recula de deux pas et s'assit à moitié sur le bord d'une table, sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Il fit un nouveau signe de tête à son ami et celui-ci passa à la vitesse supérieure.

Blaise fit glisser ses mains sur les côtes de la jeune femme qui s'amusait à taquiner sa langue avec la sienne. Les mains continuèrent leur descente sur les hanches, puis les cuisses. Il les souleva une par une et Hermione s'accrocha à son cou pour enrouler ses jambes autour du bassin de Blaise. Il soutenait la jeune femme en plaçant ses mains sous ses fesses appétissantes, puis il l'emmena vers une table, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle juste devant Drago.

Il la déposa sur le bord, la fit s'allonger en se penchant sur elle pour dévorer sa bouche, et lui retira délicatement sa culotte.

Hermione était toute pantelante. Elle ne savait pas ce que le métis lui réservait, mais elle se demandait surtout si Drago allait rester planté là, les bras croisés, à les mater sans rien faire, ou s'il allait finir par se joindre à la fête...

Elle tourna la tête et le regarda d'un air interrogatif, et celui-ci lui répondit par un rictus et se leva finalement, avançant lentement vers elle. Il ramassa une cravate verte qui avait atterri sur le plancher un peu plus tôt, et vint lui bander les yeux avec en lui susurrant quelques mots à l'oreille...

\- Maintenant le jeu peut commencer... murmura-t-il en ajustant le noeud de la cravate, s'assurant que la jeune femme n'y voyait plus rien. Amuse-toi bien princesse... dit-il d'une voix suave et électrisante.

Hermione frissonna en se mordant la lèvre. Blaise baladait lentement ses mains sur son abdomen, puis il descendit et lui prodigua quelques caresses bien dosées sur sa féminité déjà humide à souhait. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il lui faisait, se contentant de ressentir et de savourer les caresses à l'aveugle.

Elle sentit alors des mains lui maintenir les cuisses écartées en grand, puis un souffle chaud sur son intimité. Elle frissonna de plus belle, sentant son coeur tambouriner, ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux bords de la table, de chaque côté. Puis quelque chose de doux et léger effleura sa peau, parcourant tout son corps. C'était aérien comme une plume, et ça c'était forcément une idée de Drago. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, mais une vague de plaisir fit fondre son sourire... C'était encore ce souffle qui taquinait son entre-jambes, tout à fait le genre de Blaise...

Soudain on prit sa féminité en otage, lui arrachant un long gémissement. Une bouche... une langue... et même des dents!

«Blaise, petit enfoiré...» pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pousser des râles dignes d'une bête en rut.

\- How! Nom d'un...! Humm... Espèce de...! Putain de merde, cria-t-elle soudain.

Le jeune homme, interloqué, s'interrompit quelques secondes et leva la tête, quelque peu déstabilisé par le langage de la Gryffondor.

\- Merde Zabini pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, gueula-t-elle, essoufflée. Continue, je t'en supplie continue! Et ne t'arrête sous aucun prétexte... ajouta-t-elle en attirant la tête du garçon entre ses jambes.

Celui-ci, rassuré qu'elle apprécie tant ses faveurs, reprit sa délicieuse besogne sans se faire prier. Hermione pouvait sentir le sourire satisfait du Serpentard sur son intimité, et au bout d'un petit moment, quelque chose de chaud se propagea en elle. Son corps tout entier fut envahi par des vagues de pur plaisir, partant de son bas-ventre et se propageant partout, chaque membre, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Et lorsque cette vague déferla jusqu'à sa tête, ce fut l'explosion de plaisir brut.

Elle s'entendit crier et jurer, ses doigts agrippèrent tout ce qui était à sa portée.

À peine commençait-elle à redescendre de son petit nuage qu'on la pénétra dans un mouvement lent et profond. Elle gémit une nouvelle, son corps se cambra tout seul, en demandant plus, toujours plus. Et ce fut que quand on l'embrassa goulûment qu'elle se rendit compte que le Serpentard était sur elle et qu'elle avait planté ses ongles dans son dos.

Toujours privée de la vue, elle posa ses lèvres dans le cou du garçon, l'embrassant, le mordillant, caressant sa peau du bout de sa langue. Elle reconnut son parfum. Ses mouvements de bassin lascifs la faisait gémir, et lui ronronna au creux de son cou. Elle reconnut maintenant le timbre de sa voix, ce qui confirmait ce qu'elle savait déjà: Blaise Zabini était en train de lui faire l'amour... Et ce bougre faisait ça bien!

Jamais elle n'avait connu ça avec Ron... Bien sûr, le rouquin lui avait donné du plaisir, mais jamais au point de perdre complètement pied comme ça.

Drago était allé s'adosser à une étagère, épiant la scène avec appétit, comme un fauve affamé qui loucherait sur un morceau de viande de l'autre coté des barreaux, inaccessible... Son bas-ventre était prêt à exploser, et pourtant il se retenait, se contentant de la dévorer des yeux.

De temps en temps il fermait les yeux et se délectait des râles rauques et diablement sensuels que sa Gryffondor laissait échapper malgré elle.

Lorsque fut venu le moment où Blaise arriva en bout de course et qu'il libéra en elle toute cette tension accumulée, Drago décida de s'approcher d'eux, à pas de loup pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende. Il les laissa se câliner encore un peu, le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle, puis Blaise lui adressa un sourire niais, attestant qu'il était content de lui et qu'il avait bien pris son pied.

Il lança alors un bref regard en direction d'Hermione, encourageant son ami à aller la rejoindre à son tour, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'elle n'attendait que ça depuis le début, que c'était lui qu'elle désirait le plus.

Blaise était loin d'être idiot. Sous ses airs lubriques, il avait parfaitement compris ce que la jeune femme souhaitait vraiment depuis des semaines... Mais Drago, Merlin-savait-pourquoi, n'avait jusque-là jamais vraiment osé... Il en mourrait d'envie pourtant, ça oui! Mais il restait constamment dans la retenue avec elle.

Pourquoi?

Lui-même ne savait pas. Mais de la voir s'envoyer en l'air avec Blaise avait débloqué quelque chose en lui...

Il vint alors se plaquer entre les jambes ouvertes d'Hermione, se pencha sur elle et embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps. Tandis que Blaise, incapable de rester inactif dans un coin, vint se délecter de la bouche de la jeune femme, suçotant sa langue et ses lèvres comme un fruit juteux.

Drago... soupira Hermione entre deux baisers de Blaise, impatiente.

Blaise lança de nouveau un regard encourageant au blond, l'incitant à passer enfin à l'attaque.

Drago acquiesça, les mâchoires crispées, puis il libéra son érection de son carcan et se plongea enfin en elle. Il la pénétra brusquement, d'un seul coup et jusqu'au fond, en poussant un râle.

Vu dans l'état dans lequel l'avait mis le 'spectacle', il ne tiendrait pas longtemps... Mais plus il se disait qu'il ferait mieux de ralentir, plus ses coups de reins étaient rapides et puissants.

C'était plus fort que lui...

Hermione était dans un état second, incapable d'émettre d'autres sons que sa respiration haletante. Blaise vint se placer à coté de la Gryffondor et défit la cravate qui lui cachait les yeux. Accoudé sur le rebord de la table, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur la peau soyeuse d'Hermione, partant de sa bouche et parcourant son corps en dessinant des arabesques sur sa poitrine, descendant jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

Les yeux de Drago ne cessait d'osciller entre les mimiques que faisait Hermione, les mains de Blaise qui la caressaient du bout des doigts, et son propre membre qui allait et venait dans l'intimité de sa belle.

Tandis que le blond la pilonnait rudement, elle sentit la main du métis se diriger petit à petit vers son pubis puis ses doigts se mirent à titiller frénétiquement son clitoris pendant qu'il se délectait d'un de ses seins.

Le front plissé et la bouche ouverte, Hermione était bien incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit.

\- Hermione, regarde-moi... lui murmura Drago. REGARDE-MOI, insista-t-il plus fort alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés.

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux sur lui et le gratifia d'un sourire béat, tandis qu'il avait cessé tout mouvement, profondément inséré en elle. Les doigts de Blaise continuaient à s'agiter, provoquant des spasmes de plaisir. Drago crut défaillir en ressentant ces palpitations l'enserrer au moment où Hermione perdit pied sous les caresses de Blaise. Mais le blond se retint, de toutes ses forces, il ne voulait pas jouir maintenant, pas si vite, il voulait profiter encore un peu...

\- Accroche-toi à moi... murmura-t-il à la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la souleva et elle enroula automatiquement bras et jambes autour de lui, puis il déposa délicatement la Gryffondor sur le plancher, s'allongea sur elle et reprit là où il s'était arrêté mais plus lentement, avec plus de douceur.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Drago faisait l'amour à Hermione de la façon la plus tendre qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait, lui murmurant des mots doux, l'embrassant chaque fois que le visage de la Gryffondor se crispait de plaisir lors de ses accélérations.

Quant à elle, elle caressait le corps de Drago, partout où ses mains pouvaient aller. Elle laissait courir ses ongles sur le dos du Serpentard, lui arrachant de divins frissons. Elle agrippait ses cheveux blonds d'une main, tandis que l'autre se promenait sur les lombaires du jeune homme, sentant ses muscles se contracter sous ses doigts. Parfois sa main se hasardait sur une fesse de Drago, l'empoignant un instant puis remontant le long de sa colonne jusqu'à sa nuque.

\- Hermione... s'il-te-plaît... reste avec moi... la supplia-t-il en grimaçant, tentant de toutes ses forces de retenir sa jouissance le plus longtemps possible. Jure-le moi, je t'en prie... dis-moi que... que tu... Oooh... PAR MERLIN! S'étrangla-t-il en se crispant.

Le corps tout entier du Serpentard se tétanisa, pris de spasmes de pur plaisir. Son membre tout palpitant était merveilleusement englouti dans ce divin écrin qui se contractait frénétiquement sur lui, soumis pendant de longues et fantastiques secondes à l'orgasme fulgurant de sa partenaire.

Après cela, ils restèrent enlacés l'un sur l'autre, chacun se délectant des caresses aériennes de l'autre tandis que leurs respirations retrouvaient progressivement un rythme normal.

Ils finirent par se séparer et se rhabiller en échangeant quelques mots.

\- Mais où est Blaise, s'enquit la jeune femme, étonnée de ne pas avoir remarqué son absence plus tôt.

\- Je suppose qu'il a voulu nous laisser un peu d'intimité, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

\- How... opina-t-elle. Drago, je peux te poser une question?

\- Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit, mais... vas-y.

\- Est-ce que... c'est la première fois que tu... avec Blaise?

\- Oui.

\- Pourtant vous aviez l'air tellement... en phase... comme parfaitement synchronisés...

\- C'est parce qu'on en a déjà parlé.

\- Vous parlez de choses aussi intimes entre vous, s'étonna-t-elle, les sourcils perchés haut sur son front.

\- Bien sûr! Tu ne parlais jamais de ça avec tes amis, toi?

\- Heum... bah... Je me confiais beaucoup à Harry mais, étant une fille, je n'ai jamais osé parler de sexe avec lui... avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en pouffant.

\- Ouai, je comprend... Mais t'avais bien des amies filles, non?

\- Ma seule amie suffisamment proche était Ginny... Tu me vois lui parler de ma vie sexuelle?

\- Bah pourquoi pas!

\- Bah peut-être parce que cela impliquait son frère, rétorqua-t-elle en lui tordant un regard exaspéré.

\- Ah ouai c'est vrai... Weasmoche... grimaça-t-il.

\- S'il-te-plaît, arrête de l'appeler comme ça, souffla-t-elle.

Drago vint se planter derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou chaud et encore suintant de sueur de la Gryffondor.

\- Tu sens comme Blaise... pouffa-t-il après avoir humé sa peau.

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tout à l'heure, répliqua Hermione, amusée.

\- Mais ça ne me dérange pas, assura Drago en embrassant la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

\- C'est plutôt étrange d'ailleurs, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Toi qui es si... possessif, comment se fait-il que tu laisses Blaise faire des choses avec moi, demanda-t-elle, très intriguée.

Drago haussa les épaules et sembla lui-même plongé dans la réflexion.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... répondit-il le regard vague. Peut-être parce que j'ai une totale confiance en lui...

\- Tout comme j'avais une totale confiance en Harry, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on aurait participé aux mêmes... ébats.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Hermione... Je sais juste que... j'ai adoré te voir prendre ton pied avec lui, et je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi...

\- C'est tout de même étrange, sourit-elle, les joues rougissantes.

\- Mais... tu as aimé, s'enquit-il.

\- C'était fantastique... murmura-t-elle en se retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, susurra Drago avec son fameux rictus charmeur, juste avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Hermione et Drago sortirent enfin de la bibliothèque, plus proches que jamais...


	8. Ch 8 - Le message

Ch. 8 - **Le message**

.

.

.

Hermione et Drago sortirent de la bibliothèque, côte à côte, sans jamais rompre le contact entre leurs bras qui se frôlaient constamment pendant qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs. Mais cette tendance à toujours se toucher d'une façon ou d'une autre ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient l'un près de l'autre, leur corps s'attiraient et cherchaient le contact. un pied, un genou, une épaule, un coude... c'était peut-être inconscient mais il fallait toujours qu'ils se touchent.

Il y avait peut-être une raison à cet étonnant rapprochement, 'étonnant' car leurs mots contredisaient totalement leurs gestes, c'était un paradoxe qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à ignorer, surtout depuis que Blaise s'était ajouté à l'équation et que ses remarques franches et très sensées avaient le mérite de leur ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses.

Après toute une année de cohabitation, ayant vécu tous les deux en huit clos – presque comme un couple – ne pouvant compter que l'un sur l'autre en toutes circonstances, leur complicité avait pris une dimension plus profonde que la simple attirance physique. Et ça, Blaise l'avait vu dès le premier soir, cette vérité lui avait paru tellement évidente qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était le seul à s'en réjouir. Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'était pourtant un bonne chose, non? Probablement une des meilleures choses qui pourraient arriver à Poudlard après cette effroyable guerre, du moins c'était son avis.

Une sorte de dépendance liait Hermione et Drago, eux qui se vouaient une telle haine autrefois. Le métis ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction des amis d'Hermione. Ils lui avaient tourné le dos simplement parce qu'elle ne détestait plus l'ex-mangemort.

Comment pouvait-on ne pas encourager cet amour naissant?

Il n'y avait plus d'ennemis à Poudlard, du moins c'était ce que souhaitait la directrice McGonagall. Elle encourageait les élèves à se mélanger, à ne plus exclure aucune Maison, d'ailleurs la Grande Salle n'avait plus la même allure depuis la reconstruction du château. Les murs étaient pareils à ceux d'avant, mais les meules étaient agencés différemment, fini les quatre longues tablées qui séparaient les élèves selon leur appartenance à une Maison. Elle avait décidé d'éparpiller toutes ces tables un peu partout et de laisser les élèves choisir les places qui leur plairaient, excepté pour la cérémonie du Choixpeau où les quatre Maisons étaient bien distinguées comme avant. Ce nouvel état de fait avait simplifié le rapprochement d'Hermione avec les deux Serpentard, ils pouvaient s'asseoir où ils voulaient, librement, et ceux qui désapprouvaient cela n'avaient d'autre choix que de fermer leur bec, car c'était précisément ce que demandait la directrice.

Hermione n'avait donc aucun scrupule à partager tous ses repas avec ses deux nouveaux amis, et ce malgré les regards inquisiteurs de ses camarades Gryffondor, car à présent ils n'étaient plus que ça, des camarades, et rien d'autre. Cela lui fendait le coeur quand elle repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, mais c'étaient eux qui ne voulaient plus d'elle. Encore une fois, elle avait subis un énorme changement sans l'avoir voulu, sans que personne ne lui demande son avis. Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de tout leur expliquer, mais Harry et Ron restaient bêtement hermétique à toutes ses tentatives de réconciliation. Même Ginny ne lui adressait plus la parole. De ses anciens amis, seuls Neville et Luna ne l'avaient pas rejetée comme une malpropre, faisant de ce jeune homme l'unique Gryffondor qui était encore amical avec elle, qui ne lui parlait pas avec mépris, qui ne l'ignorait pas, et qui ne lui reprochait pas son rapprochement avec un certain blond.

Malgré le fait qu'elle refusait d'admettre qu'ils étaient bel et bien devenus amis, Hermione ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'elle ne voyait plus le blond comme avant, plus du tout même...

Elle avait découvert un tout autre Drago durant cette fameuse année, un Drago Malefoy toujours plein de cette légendaire assurance, mais une assurance plus mesurée, moins condescendante, derrière laquelle elle pouvait désormais apercevoir les qualités du Serpentard. Il avait ce coté immature qui tranchait totalement avec cet aspect rude et austère qu'il se donnait lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de Voldemort, c'était en fait un grand gamin dans un corps d'homme, ce corps qu'elle ne se lassait pas de contempler discrètement chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait...

Comme en France lorsque le temps leur permettait une sortie au lac et que le jeune homme impulsif se déshabillait totalement et se jetait tête la première dans l'eau fraîche. Elle se faisait la réflexion qu'être libéré de la prison qu'était pour lui sa famille, avait également libéré sa personnalité et sa spontanéité, jusqu'alors muselée par l'éducation rigide de son père, ce qui lui donnait envie d'apprendre à le connaître en même temps qu'il se découvrait lui-même. Elle n'avait jamais osé plonger avec lui malgré ses nombreuses invitations à le rejoindre, et elle le regrettait tellement, s'il savait... Ce qu'elle ne regrettait pas en revanche, c'était d'avoir tenu bon et d'être restée avec lui jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte. À vrai dire, plus le temps passait et moins il était difficile de cohabiter. Le blond avait de nombreuses fois fait preuve d'enthousiasme lorsqu'elle lui faisait découvrir des choses typiquement moldues et/ou typiquement françaises. Cet intérêt de moins en moins dissimulé que Drago portait pour toutes ces petites choses étonnait à chaque fois la jeune femme, et rien ne semblait la rendre plus joyeuse que quand il avouait apprécier quelque chose de moldu.

Quant à lui, il avait découvert une jeune femme bien plus drôle qu'il ne le pensait, qui savait lâcher prise et s'amuser. Elle n'était pas la fille ennuyeuse et exigeante qu'il croyait, au contraire, durant leur séjour en France elle s'était montrée Ô combien patiente avec lui, malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où il avait tenté de la pousser à bout, mais Hermione avait la faculté incroyable de toujours rebondir, ce qui agaçait le blond au début mais qu'il avait fini par vraiment apprécier au fil des mois, à tel point qu'une journée sans elle lui paraissait effroyablement morne et sans saveur. Il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, pour sa patience et sa bienveillance malgré ses efforts pour être insupportable afin qu'elle le laisse, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Elle en avait peut-être eu envie quelques fois mais jamais elle ne l'avait abandonné. Pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris sur ce monde qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers les préjugés de son père et des autres Sang-Pur. Pour tout ces moments inoubliables qui lui ont redonné goût à la vie et qui ont peut-être même donné un sens à son existence car grâce à elle, il avait beaucoup réfléchi sur son avenir. Il lui était également reconnaissant de l'avoir tant de fois écouté sans le juger. Elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui lorsqu'il lui avait avoué vouloir faire carrière dans le Quidditch, pas en tant que joueur mais comme professeur de vol et entraîneur de Quidditch. Il avait la fibre pédagogue et se sentait à l'aise avec les jeunes, il aimait transmettre sa passion aux novices et il se sentait incroyablement fier lorsqu'il parvenait à faire voler quelqu'un qui avait une peur bleue de la hauteur. Mais ce qu'il désirait encore plus, c'était de découvrir les jeunes talents, les champions de demain. C'est cela qu'il voulait vraiment faire et Hermione l'y avait encouragé. S'il l'avait dit à ses parents, son père aurait tout fait pour lui faire oublier cette idée, et à part Blaise, personne d'autre n'aurait approuvé ce choix d'orientation. Lorsqu'il avait dit cela à la Gryffondor sur le ton de la plaisanterie, elle lui avait répondu très sérieusement qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'il se laisse dicter ses actes, que son avenir lui appartenait et qu'il était désormais libre de faire ses propres choix.

\- Tu dis que je suis libre, pourtant nous sommes obligés de vivre ici, ensemble, et sans magie, ordre du Magenmagot... lui avait-il fait remarqué sur un ton las.

\- Tu es libre de quitter cette maison si tu le souhaites Malefoy, je ne suis pas ton geôlier, avait-elle répondu d'une voix douce et apaisante, avec ce sourire qui lui assurait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il s'en aille.

Drago secoua la tête, sortant péniblement de ses songes lorsqu'il entendit que la jeune femme lui parlait.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis, demanda-t-il en ramenant enfin son attention sur Hermione.

\- Je disais qu'il y a un parchemin, là, sur le lit de Blaise. C'est peut-être un message pour nous?

Drago prit le parchemin et Hermione vint se coller à lui pour le lire en même temps, incapable de résister à sa curiosité. Instinctivement, elle enroula ses bras autour de l'abdomen du blond qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement à cette étreinte.

\- Il est encore parti se goinfrer en cuisine, ça ne m'étonne pas tiens, pouffa Hermione, le regard fixé sur le bout de papier que tenait Drago. Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? C'est quoi ce sourire niais, demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne regardait plus du tout le message de Blaise.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit davantage et il baissa les yeux jusqu'au bras de la jeune femme qui entourait ses hanches. Hermione suivit son regard et comprit alors.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange, s'enquit-elle en relevant les yeux vers ceux du Serpentard.

\- Oui et non... répondit-il mollement en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi 'oui'? demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète, sans pour autant détacher ses bras.

\- Parce que... Je... Tu... Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais Hermione, souffla-t-il avec difficulté.

\- Quoi? Je ne comprend pas... Explique-moi, le supplia-t-elle du regard.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me touche tout le temps comme tu le fais, dit-il un peu crispé.

\- Tu me trouves collante, c'est ça?

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas... souffla-t-il, un peu désemparé.

\- Alors quoi, Drago?! Quel est le problème, se fâcha-t-elle.

\- Le problème c'est que... quand tu me touches je... j'ai toutes les peines du monde à garder les idées claires, dit-il finalement, la voix peu assurée.

\- How... Alors c'est pour ça que tu es souvent si distant?

Drago acquiesça, l'air gêné, tandis qu'un large sourire apparut sur le visage d'Hermione. Tout en gardant ses bras ancrés autour du bassin du jeune homme, elle se glissa devant lui et se colla à son buste, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais... si par moment tu as envie de m'embrasser, je ne suis pas contre l'id-

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase car Drago venait d'attraper son visage entre ses mains et coller ses lèvres sur cette bouche appétissante. Il la fit reculer et elle bascula sur le lit de Blaise. Elle l'entraîna dans sa chute en agrippant sa cravate verte. Sans perdre de temps, il défit sa ceinture et ouvrit sa braguette, puis il passa sa main sous la jupe de son amante, faisant glisser ses doigts par dessus le tissu de la culotte, stimulant cette zone qui était encore gonflée de plaisir suite à leurs récents ébats dans la bibliothèque. La jeune femme se cambra en gémissant sous les exquises caresses. Puis elle le stoppa en attrapant la main qui s'agitait entre ses cuisses.

\- Drago... et si quelqu'un entrait dans le dortoir?

\- Alors prions pour que ce soit Blaise... répondit-il d'une voix suave.

\- Je suis sérieuse, je devrais peut-être jeter un sort sur la porte pour qu'on soit tranquilles... tu me donnes ma baguette s'il-te-plaît, je n'arrive pas à l'attraper, lui demanda-t-elle en essayant d'atteindre la poche de sa robe d'uniforme.

\- Laisse tomber Hermione, j'ai une toute autre baguette pour toi... ronronna-t-il en plongeant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- Quoi, tu... tu t'en fiches que tes camarades puissent nous surprendre?

\- Totalement. J'en ai rien à secouer.

\- Je ne te crois pas, répliqua-t-elle dans un gloussement.

\- Ah non ?!

À ces mots, Drago réagit au quart de tour. Il libéra sa virilité par l'ouverture de sa braguette, écarta la culotte qui lui faisait barrage et s'enfonça en elle dans un râle de plaisir. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise puis se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir sous les délicieux assauts du blond.

\- Tu me crois maintenant, lui demanda-t-il entre deux poussées.

\- Par Merlin, t'es complètement fou, rit-elle en s'agrippant à sa nuque.

\- C'est toi qui me rend fou Hermione... susurra-t-il à son oreille, son souffle brûlant la faisant frémir.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait jamais fait ça en un an de vie commune... demanda-t-elle en faisant onduler son corps pour accompagner les mouvements de hanches du Serpentard. Tu n'y as jamais pensé, toi?

\- Si, mais pas souvent... juste quelques centaines de fois, à peine, sourit-il, les joues rougies autant par l'effort que par l'embarras de cet aveu.

\- Oh bon sang, soupira-t-elle, à la fois submergée par une vague de plaisir et par la frustration d'avoir perdu autant de temps alors qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion parfaite de former un vrai couple à part entière. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien tenté quand on était en France?

\- Tu plaisantes! C'est toi qui me refoulais à chacune de mes tentatives, s'écria Drago qui mit soudain plus d'énergie dans ses coups de reins, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Hermione, qu'il étouffa aussitôt en l'embrassant langoureusement.

\- Tu veux dire que... qu'à chaque fois que tu te montrais... comment dire... tactile, c'était parce que tu avait envie qu'on...?

\- Tu comprends enfin! Pas trop tôt, sourit-il.

\- Donc je suppose que toutes ces fois où je t'ai surpris en train de te balader à poil dans la maison, ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard... Tu le faisais exprès n'est-ce pas, gronda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne parvenant pas à cacher son sourire amusé.

\- Et tu n'as jamais craqué... acquiesça-t-il en ralentissant le rythme de ses pénétrations. Tu es remarquablement résistante je dois dire. Franchement, je ne savais plus quoi faire...

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir proposé, tout simplement?

\- Non, je ne voulais pas que tu me dises "oui, d'accord", ce que je voulais moi c'est que tu me sautes dessus, que tu ne tiennes plus, que tu m'arraches ma chemise sauvagement et que tu me supplies de te prendre...

\- Oh, rien que ça! s'exclama Hermione en éclatant de rire.

\- Et oui, rien que ça. Tu vois, je ne demandais pas la Lune, rit-il à son tour. Et toi, n'as-tu jamais eu envie de moi pendant tout ce temps, demanda-t-il soudain très sérieux, ayant complètement stoppé tout mouvement.

Il était là, se tenant au dessus d'elle, perché sur ses bras finement musclés, son membre confortablement logé dans l'antre de la jeune femme. Immobile, son regard bleuté ancré dans les prunelles ambrées de sa partenaire, il attendait avec une pointe d'anxiété la réponse à cette question que le taraudait depuis de nombreuses semaines.

Hermione avait-elle désiré Drago ne serait-ce qu'une fois durant toute cette année passée ensemble?

\- Pour être honnête... commença-t-elle lentement en rougissant. Tu me rendais folle Drago. Tout le temps. Quand je n'étais pas folle de rage contre toi, j'étais folle de désir, avoua-t-elle enfin. Chaque jour je me faisait violence pour ne pas céder...

\- Pourquoi te retenir si tu en avais envie à ce point, interrogea le jeune homme, interloqué par cette confidence.

\- Parce que je... j'avais peut-être... peur de tomber amoureuse... de toi.

\- Ça aurait été si horrible que ça? s'offusqua-t-il, un peu blessé.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, sourit-elle.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, répéta-t-il, hébété. Tu veux dire que... que tu...

Hermione opina en se mordant la lèvre, un grand sourire accroché à ses joues, les yeux pétillants comme jamais.

\- Ô Salazar... soupira-t-il de soulagement. Hermione, si tu savais... murmura-t-il en redressant son dos, prenant appui sur les hanches de la jeune femme en les serrant entre ses doigts crispés de désir.

Il sortit doucement son membre puis l'empala avec force et vigueur en poussant un râle rauque qui exprimait tout son bien-être. L'éclat de voix d'Hermione le fit sourire, elle aimait qu'il la prenne comme ça, avec un soupçon de brutalité, tel un animal assouvissant ses pulsions primaires. Elle aimait tant que son bassin se mit aussitôt en mouvement, incitant Drago à recommencer, alors il ne se fit pas prier et recommença, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, ses hanches claquant avec force la peau d'Hermione, se cognant avec délice dans le fond de son intimité. Il dût plaquer sa main sur la bouche de son amante pour atténuer ses cris de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'extase, les contractions dans son bas-ventre eurent raison de la résistance de Drago et il perdit pieds à son tour, se crispant tout entier pendant quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler sur Hermione, tous deux haletants et en sueur.

\- Bon sang, Drago... Ce que tu es lourd! Tu m'écrases, râla-t-elle en essayant de le pousser sur le coté.

Mais le jeune homme, toujours en elle – du moins une partie de lui – resta volontairement scotché sur elle, lui caressant sensuellement les cuisses.

\- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps de... de 'sortir de là' et me laisser reprendre mon souffle, lui demanda-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds quelque peu humides.

\- J'aimerais rester comme ça pendant des heures, je suis bien en toi. Et j'ai déjà envie de recommencer, grogna-t-il en remuant légèrement le bassin, le nez enfoui dans la chevelure ébouriffée d'Hermione.

\- Tu réalises qu'à ce rythme là on finirait par mourir d'épuisement, pouffa-t-elle, encore essoufflée.

\- Il n'y aurait pas plus belle mort que de s'éteindre en te faisant l'amour...

\- Que t'es bête, rigola-t-elle. Désolée mais je ne peux pas remettre ça dans l'immédiat...

\- Et pourquoi pas?

\- Parce que j'ai... comment dire ça sans être vulgaire... oh et puis zut! J'ai la chatte en feu, voilà!

Drago releva son visage pour la regarder, elle était rouge de honte. Il eut beau se retenir, il explosa de rire. Non pas que le fait qu'elle soit irritait était drôle, mais entendre Hermione Granger tenir ce genre de langage était inédit, et pour le moins comique! Sans compter cette grimace puérile qu'elle arborait pour camoufler sa gêne, c'était à mourir de rire!

\- Oh je t'en prie, arrête de te moquer de moi, bouda-t-elle, profitant de l'hilarité du jeune homme pour le repousser et se dégager de son étreinte pour pouvoir se redresser. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, surtout que c'est toi qui m'a mise dans cet état je te rappelle, marmonna-t-elle en replaçant au mieux ses vêtements et ses cheveux tandis que le blond fit de même après avoir remballé son matériel dans son caleçon.

\- Je ne ris pas pour ça, dit-il entre deux gloussements. Hermione Granger qui dit 'chatte', ça c'est le truc le plus drôle que j'ai jamais entendu!

Et il repartit dans son fou rire, se laissant tomber mollement sur son lit, il se pliait en deux en se tenant le ventre.

\- Ha. ha. ha. C'est vrai que c'est amusant, on se fend la poire dis-donc... railla-t-elle d'une voix rauque sur un ton cynique, ce qui fut loin de calmer le rire de Drago.

Agacée, Hermione fixa le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils, et alors qu'il était trop occupé à se tordre de rire, il ne remarqua pas qu'elle sortait sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et la pointait sur lui.

\- Aguamenti, dit-elle haut et fort.

Un jet d'eau froide s'échappa de sa baguette et submergea le blond, mettant immédiatement un terme à son fou rire. Un cri d'exclamation résonna dans le dortoir tandis qu'il luttait contre le puissant jet d'eau qui lui fouettait le visage.

\- C'est bon, t'as fini de te marrer comme une baleine ou il t'en faut encore une petite rasade, demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, pesta Drago en s'essuyant le visage comme il pouvait. Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, soupira-t-il.

\- Quoi tu ne trouves pas ça drôle? Moi, ça m'amuse bien!

\- Ah oui, ça t'amuse ?! Rétorqua le blond en se levant du lit trempé en glissant une main dans ses cheveux dégoulinant pour les rabattre en arrière. Alors tu trouves ça drôle, hein?!

Il s'approcha dangereusement de la Gryffondor en lui tordant un regard qui promettait vengeance. Soudain il se jeta sur elle et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, la collant du mieux qu'il pouvait contre ses vêtements trempés.

\- Aargh Dragooo! S'écria-t-elle en tentant de s'échapper. Arrête ça, t'es tout mouillé, râla-t-elle.

\- Tu avais l'air de trouver ça hilarant il y a deux secondes, se moqua-t-il. Tu vas me sécher maintenant?

\- Et puis quoi encore! Tu l'as bien cherché, maudite fouine, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Hum... très bien, acquiesça-t-il. Tu l'auras voulu...

Soudain il attrapa la jeune femme, la souleva et la porta sur son épaule comme un sac à patates, et se dirigea vers le fond du dortoir.

\- Drago! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Pose-moi à terre tout de suite! DRAGO, cria-t-elle en se débattant, en vain.

Lorsqu'il la posa enfin sur le sol, elle sentit aussitôt une cascade d'eau glacée déferler sur sa tête, tétanisant instantanément tous les muscles de son corps. Ce bougre l'avait emmené sous la douche!

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas de baguette ma chérie mais je reste un Serpentard. Penses-y la prochaine fois que tu m'attaques avec un sortilège, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil assorti d'un sourire de vainqueur.

\- C'est ça, on verra bien... grogna la Gryffondor. En attendant, on devrait peut-être-

\- Profiter de la douche pour s'envoyer en l'air? La coupa-t-il. Ah non c'est vrai... ta pauvre chatounette est en feu... j'avais oublié, pouffa-t-il, se retenant de ne pas exploser de rire.

\- Grandi un peu Drago, souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux, un rictus amusé menaçant de rebiquer le coin de sa bouche.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et à l'aide de sa baguette, Hermione sécha tout ce qu'il y avait à sécher. Drago l'embrassa langoureusement en guise d'armistice, puis ils décidèrent de rejoindre Blaise aux cuisines, ressentant eux aussi la faim leur tirailler l'estomac, surtout après tant d'efforts physiques !


	9. Ch 9 - La clef

Ch. 9 - **La clef**

.

.

.

La fouine et l'hermine, le duo devenus presque inséparables sans vraiment s'en être rendu compte, quittèrent ensemble le dortoir et traversèrent la salle commune des verts, sous les regards ahuris des quelques Serpentard présents. Voir ces deux-là traîner ensemble, ça ils en avaient tous pris l'habitude, en revanche c'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient exhiber leur complicité en entrelaçant leurs doigts, et ce d'une façon si naturelle, comme s'ils avaient toujours agis ainsi devant tout le monde.

Mais Hermione et Drago s'en moquaient, ils ne remarquaient même plus les regards sur eux.

Blaise était tranquillement en train de déguster un assortiment de pâtisseries qu'un elfe avait gentiment accepté de lui préparer, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'il vit ses amis entrer.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, s'exclama-t-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, quand ils vinrent le rejoindre à une table.

\- La dernière fois, j'avais un peu bâclé alors... il fallait bien que je me rattrape, rétorqua Drago en adressant un clin d'oeil à Hermione qui rougit instantanément.

\- Comment ça 'la dernière fois'? Vous vous êtes déjà envoyé en l'air avant? s'étrangla Blaise avec une bouchée de muffin. C'était en France? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé, espèce de vil faisan! gronda-t-il en adressant un regard inquisiteur à son ami blond. Je croyais qu'on se racontait toutDrac' !

\- C'était... le premier soir... avoua Hermione, un peu gênée. Tu sais quand on s'est croisés dans le Hall et que tu m'as invité à vous rejoindre aux cachots...

\- How... acquiesça Blaise qui se remémorait cette fameuse soirée, celle où leur amitié était née. Donc c'est un peu grâce à moi si je comprends bien, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

\- On peut dire ça oui, confirma Drago en opinant mollement, échangeant un regard entendu avec son acolyte de toujours.

Un étrange silence s'installa dans la cuisine. Seuls quelques elfes étaient encore là pour finir de nettoyer et ranger la vaisselle, les autres ayant d'autres tâches à accomplir dans le château. Hermione se leva, alla garnir un plateau puis glissa quelques mots à l'oreille d'un des elfes avant de revenir s'asseoir à la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, demanda Blaise avec curiosité.

\- Elle lui a dit qu'elle rangerait elle-même ce qu'elle a pris et que ce n'est pas la peine qu'ils se préoccupent de nous... répondit Drago.

\- Comment le sais-tu, s'étonna Hermione en plissant les yeux, un rictus au coin de la bouche.

Le blond haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire vainqueur tout en jetant un bref regard amusé à Blaise avant de le reporter sur la Gryffondor.

\- Je savais que ce séjour en France vous avait beaucoup rapproché, mais apparemment j'étais encore loin du compte... constata Blaise en jouant des sourcils.

\- Ah oui, tu trouves? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, s'enquit Hermione, s'attendant à une remarque pleine d'ironie.

Mais Blaise, bien que souriant, était très sérieux.

\- Et bien... ça me paraît évident. Un peu d'hydromel, proposa Blaise en levant une bouteille.

\- Volontiers, accepta Hermione en tendant son gobelet en étain, imitée par Drago. Tu as raison Blaise... Cette année en France a changé beaucoup de choses, reconnut Hermione après une bonne rasade d'alcool sucré.

Drago acquiesça silencieusement, hasardant son regard vague sur les quelques mets disposés sous leurs yeux.

\- Tu as l'air pensif Drac'... remarqua son ami. Nostalgique?

Le blond acquiesça de nouveau, les yeux soudain brillants.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, lui demanda Hermione qui commençait à bien connaître ce regard triste.

Il haussa les épaules sans rien dire, la gorge nouée. Hermione et Blaise s'échangèrent un regard plein de compassion pour Drago. Tous deux savaient que ce dernier vivait très mal le fait de ne plus avoir de chez lui. Malgré ses efforts pour cacher son mal-être, il était parfois en proie à la déprime.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et vint se planter derrière celle du blond. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules affaissées de Drago, le massant quelques instants, puis elle se pencha et enroula ses bras autour de lui, l'enlaçant tendrement.

\- Je crois que tu as besoin de changer d'air, de quitter un peu ces murs, lui murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur le crâne du jeune homme.

\- Et où veux-tu que j'aille, rétorqua-t-il, la voix maussade.

\- J'en sais rien... répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. On ira où tu voudras, ajouta-t-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur la chevelure blonde du Serpentard.

\- 'On'? Attend, tu... tu veux dire que tu viendrais avec moi? De ton plein gré?! s'étonna Drago dans un petit rire, les sourcils en l'air.

\- Tu comptais partir sans moi peut-être, répliqua la Gryffondor en feignant la déception, sachant très bien que Drago n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Moi en tout cas je suis tout à fait disposé à vous suivre, n'importe où, intervint Blaise. Mais ça m'arrangerait si vous alliez tous les deux au même endroit, rit-il.

\- Mais quel endroit? De quoi vous parlez?

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il aurait du mal à percuter, je le connais bien... marmonna Blaise en lançant un clin d'oeil à Hermione qui pouffa sans discrétion.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que je devrais percuter?

\- Drago... Je reste avec toi, susurra-t-elle à son oreille en faisant glisser une photo sur la table juste avant d'embrasser sa joue.

Le blond reconnut immédiatement cette photo. Leur virée en voiture... Celle qu'il avait précieusement gardé dans son porte-feuille et que la Gryffondor avait voulu garder.

\- Je ne saisie pas. Tu... tu me proposes des vacances? C'est ça?

Hermione le lâcha et vint se planter à coté de Blaise. Tous deux fixaient le blond et arboraient des petits sourires pincés tels des conspirateurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez vous deux, s'inquiéta Drago qui souriait nerveusement.

\- Et bien... si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais bien vous accompagner pour votre prochaine virée en voiture, fit Blaise. Et après tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur ce fameux 'cinéma', j'ai moi aussi très envie de regarder un film, et de découvrir tous ces trucs moldus dont tu m'as rabattu les oreilles depuis la rentrée.

\- Alors c'est ça le 'on'? C'est des vacances nous troisensemble ?! comprit soudain Drago, sentant son coeur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine. Une virée tous les trois, j'y crois pas, murmura-t-il en se passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux. Oh putain, fit-il en se levant subitement de sa chaise, étouffant ses dernier mots en mordant son poing.

Drago fit quelques pas vers la porte puis resta planté devant sans bouger, tournant le dos à ses amis qui se demandaient ce qui se passait.

Était en colèreaprès eux ? Leur en voulait-il d'avoir fait des projets sans lui en parler?

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu nous en veux, demanda Hermione, la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

Pas de réponse.

Le blond n'avait aucune réaction. Ce n'était pas du tout l'effet recherché... Pourquoi se braquait-il ainsi? N'était-ce pas ce dont il rêvait? Hermione et Blaise étaient pourtant sûrs que la nouvelle aurait fait plaisir à leur ami...

La Gryffondor approcha lentement de Drago et posa doucement une main sur sa nuque, la papouillant tendrement tout en se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à se coller à son dos. Elle enroula ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille et l'enlaça avec douceur, passant une main sous sa chemise pour caresser son abdomen du bout doigts.

\- Je suis désolée... J'étais persuadée que cette idée te plairait...

Drago se retourna lentement et planta ses yeux rougis dans le regard ébahi d'Hermione. Blaise connaissait bien cette expression étrange sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il se leva à son tour et se rapprocha d'eux.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire Hermine, sourit-il en frottant le dos de la jeune femme pour la rassurer. Drac' fait juste son sentimental, rit-il en lançant un clin d'oeil au blond qui lui répondit par un regard noir.

\- Quoi! Comment ça, interrogea la Gryffondor.

\- Ce gros bébé se cache pour verser sa larmichette, pouffa Blaise. Il se la joue p'tit dur mais c'est un grand sensible au fond, se moqua-t-il en lui filant un petit coup de coude complice.

\- Et toi t'es un grand couillon immature, rétorqua Drago, légèrement vexé.

\- C'est vraiça ? Tu voulais juste qu'on ne voit pas que tu es ému? Oh Drago... souffla Hermione en resserrant davantage ses bras autour de lui, un doux sourire illuminant son visage.

\- Alors, on... on part quand? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- En fait, on en a longuement discuté avec Blaise et... on s'est renseigné, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir ses ASPIC pour devenir professeur de vol ou entraîneur de Quidditch...

\- Je ne comprends pas, où est-ce que tu veux en venir au juste, s'enquit Drago, perplexe.

\- Et bien, on s'est dit que deux semaines de vacances ce serait cool... répondit Blaise avec lenteur en se frottant la mâchoire d'un air énigmatique.

\- Mais une année tous les trois en France, ce serait fantastique! termina Hermione en sautillant sur place, excitée comme une puce.

\- Toute une année, vous êtes sérieux?! fit Drago, ahuri par la nouvelle, n'osant pas y croire.

\- On ne peut plus sérieux mon pote, lui assura Blaise en lui lançant un petit coup de poing amical dans le bras.

\- On retourne à la maison Drago... murmura Hermione à son oreille en déposant un petit objet dans sa main.

Il baissa les yeux et reconnut illico la clef de la maison qu'ils avaient habité ensemble, celle dans laquelle il avait vu sa vie de Mangemort se métamorphoser en une incroyable aventure qu'il lui avait rendu toute son humanité. Ému, il releva ses grands yeux humides et trouva le regard bienveillant de sa Gryffondor.

\- Tu... Ce n'est pas une blague? On y retourne vraiment? s'enquit-il, des trémolos dans la voix. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas... Est-ce que tout ça arrive réellement? C'est pour de vrai?

\- De vrai, de vrai... confirma-t-elle dans un murmure juste avant de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

\- On a déjà tout réglé avec McGonagall, annonça Blaise, enthousiaste. Tu te souviens certainement que Poudlard va accueillir des élèves de Beauxbâtonsjusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'année ?

Drago opina et attendit la suite.

\- Et bien ils arrivent ce soir, termina le métis.

\- Heu... Ouai, et alors?

\- Madame Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons, a accepté de nous laisser voyager dans son carrosse pour rejoindre son académie, en France! précisa Hermione dont la voix montait dans les aiguës.

\- Tu parles de cet énorme carrosse tiré par des pégases, demanda Drago, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Celui-là même!

\- Ô Salazar... soupira-t-il en réalisant doucement ce qu'on lui annonçait.

\- On décolle ce soir mon vieux, intervint Blaise, aussi enjoué que la jeune femme. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de découvrir cette fameuse maison!

\- Ce soir! Alors c'est vrai... Putain, je pensais que jamais tu n'accepterais de retourner là-bas... avec moi...

Il serra Hermione dans ses bras et sourit à son meilleur ami, les yeux larmoyants de bonheur.

\- Je reste avec toi Drago... susurra-t-elle une nouvelle fois en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme ému.

Quelques heures plus tard, les élèves de Beauxbâtons firent une arrivée spectaculaire dans le parc de Poudlard où s'était rassemblée les élèves, les professeurs, et même les elfes! Les jeunes sorciers français furent accueillis par une foule de petits curieux en liesse qui les acclamaient comme des vedettes. Notre trio insolite était sur le départ. Ils prirent le temps de dire au revoir à tout ceux qui venaient leur souhaiter bonne chance.

\- Et qui va me sauver la mise en potion maintenant, dit Neville à l'oreille d'Hermione lorsqu'il l'enlaça, un sourire triste ornant son visage toujours aussi jovial.

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Neville, sourit-elle en le serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras, puis elle le relâcha à contre-coeur et le regarda tendre la main à Drago.

\- Je sais qu'elle t'aura à l'oeil, fit Neville en lui serrant la main avec force tout en fixant son regard sérieux dans celui du Serpentard. Mais toi, t'as plutôt intérêt à prendre soin d'elle.

\- Je vais te dire un truc Londubat... répondit le blond sur le ton de la confidence en se penchant légèrement sur son interlocuteur, sans cesser de lui serrer la main. Elle sera bien plus heureuse avec moi qu'avec n'importe quel Gryffondor, héros de guerre ou pas.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi Malefoy, sourit alors Neville en lui frappant doucement l'épaule.

\- Je veillerai à ce qu'il la traite comme une princesse, intervint Blaise en serrant à son tour la main de Neville. Mais tu n'as pas à te faire du mauvais sang pour Hermione, avec deux Serpentard autour d'elle, elle ne risque absolument rien.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça doit me rassurer ou m'inquiéter, pouffa le Gryffondor, ce qui fit rire Blaise et Drago.

McGonagall vint dire au revoir à ses trois élèves qui étaient sur le point de quitter le nid et prendre leur envol. Elle était émue, et elle céda aux larmes lorsque son élève préférée l'enlaça chaleureusement.

\- Je ne saurais jamais vous remercier à la mesure de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, pour nous, ajouta Hermione en tournant brièvement la tête vers ses deux compagnons qui – bizarrement, et pour son plus grand bonheur – semblaient en pleine conversation civilisée avec Neville.

\- Promettez-moi de revenir nous rendre visite bientôt Miss Granger. Je serais plus qu'heureuse de recevoir de vos nouvelles, fit la voix chevrotante de la directrice aux yeux bleus larmoyants. Et sachez mon enfant que si vous changez d'avis, vous aurez toujours votre place parmi nous à Poudlard.

\- Je vous promets de vous envoyer régulièrement de nos nouvelles professeur McGonagall, acquiesça la jeune Gryffondor. En encore merci pour tout, vraiment, sourit-elle, cédant à son tour aux larmes.

La directrice serra une dernière fois Hermione dans ses bras avant d'aller adresser les mêmes encouragement maternels aux deux Serpentard qui accompagneraient sa petite protégée.

Des rumeurs circulaient dans le château à leur sujet. McGonagall n'avait pas pour habitude de prêter attention aux bruits de couloirs, surtout lorsque cela concernait des élèves, mais à plusieurs reprises elle avait surpris des petits détails qui tendaient à confirmer ces rumeurs...

Des regards, des messes basses, des sourires, des effleurements, des mains qui se cherchaient, s'effleuraient et parfois s'entrelaçaient quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner... Des éclats de rire, de brèves étreintes... Sans compter qu'ils passaient tous leurs repas sans exceptions tous les trois à l'écart des autres, ils vivaient presque en autarcie. À eux trois ils se suffisaient et semblaient heureux ainsi. Minerva McGonagall avait même surpris le jeune Malefoy embrassant amoureusement sa précieuse élève, un soir, juste devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle avait été si troublée par cette marque d'amour entre un Serpentard et une Gryffondor – et qui plus est entre ces deux ennemis de toujours – qu'elle n'avait pas eu le coeur à intervenir. Elle avait donc simplement rebroussé chemin en silence, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres.

Ces rumeurs ne concernaient pas uniquement cette relation, certains prétendaient que Miss Granger serait également devenue très (trop ?) proche de Mr Zabini, mais la directrice n'en avait cure. L'idée d'un triangle amoureux impliquant la sorcière la plus prometteuse qu'elle eut croisé dans toute sa carrière lui paraissait juste inconcevable.

Si elle savait...

Après avoir dit au revoir à McGonagall, Hermione aperçut Harry, Ron et Ginny se tenant un peu plus loin à l'écart. Elle se dirigea vers eux, sous le regard protecteur de Drago, et elle vint se planter devant ses anciens meilleurs amis, partagée entre le bonheur de prendre son indépendance avec ceux qui étaient devenus ses proches, et l'immense gêne provoquée par les regards troubles de ceux qu'elle considérait désormais comme de simples connaissances, du moins en théorie.

\- Je... J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement... soupira-t-elle, penaude.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûre du ton choix Hermione, demanda Harry.

\- Oui, je suis sûre.

\- Ça ne t'inquiète pas le moins du monde de partir vivre dans un autre pays avec deux Serpentard?

\- Non Ron, j'ai appris à les connaître, je leur fais confiance. As-tu un problème avec ça? Serais-tu encore jaloux, s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Je trouve juste ça dément que tu accordes toute ta confiance à ces deux glands que tu fréquentes depuis la rentrée.

\- Tu sembles oublier que j'ai vécu toute une année avec Drago-

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, la coupa-t-il en se gaussant d'un rire jaune. J'avais oublié votre grande histoire en France... Le Magenmagot fait bien les choses finalement, n'est-ce pas?!

\- C'est vraiment dommage que tu le prennes comme ça Ronald. Tu ne fais même pas l'effort d'essayer de comprendre, soupira-t-elle, dépitée. J'espérais une autre réaction de la part de mes meilleurs amis, ajouta-t-elle en les regardant tous les trois tour à tour. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble... N'avez-vous donc tiré aucune leçon de cette foutue guerre? Tous ces morts... murmura-t-elle tristement. C'est là tout ce que vous avez retenu de toutes ces vies gâchées?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport-

\- Le rapport, Ron, le coupa Hermione sur un ton sec. C'est que sans tout ces préjugés sur la pureté du sang, cette rivalité stupide entre les Maisons, il n'y aurait pas eu tout ces morts. Le rapport Ronald, c'est que cette mentalité arriérée à failli anéantir le monde sorcier, s'énerva-t-elle. Le rapport, mon cher ami, c'est que sans toute cette merde ton frère serait encore de ce monde!

\- Je t'interdis d'utiliser la mort de Fred pour-

\- Alors quoi?! Le coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois, excédée. Sa mort était gratuite et cruelle, mais doit-elle pour autant être inutile? Penses-tu que Fred soit mort pour rien, Ron? Son sacrifice n'est donc pas suffisant pour que tu comprennes?!

\- Tu n'as pas le droit... Je te défend de... murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée par un sanglot douloureux.

Ron était complètement abattu par les propos d'Hermione, touché en plein coeur. Il avait la tête basse et des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, tout comme Ginny qui vint s'accrocher au bras de son frère. Harry n'en menait pas large non plus, mais il tenait bon et soutenait le regard plein de colère d'Hermione tandis qu'elle continuait de vider son sac, dans l'espoir de leur faire prendre conscience de cette dangereuse doctrine qui empoisonnait encore leurs esprits malgré qu'ils avaient combattu l'origine du Mal.

\- Et toi, s'adressa-t-elle à Harry qui se tendit instantanément. Un première guerre t'a pris tes parents, une deuxième a emporté Sirius, Lupin et Tonks, ajouta-t-elle, sa voix se brisant à la fin de leur noms. Sans compter Dumbledore, Rogue, Dobby, Edwige, et tant d'autres! N'est-ce pas suffisant? N'en avez-vous pas assez de perdre ceux que vous aimez, leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante mais dure. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir perdu gros dans l'histoire... Essayez juste une minute de vous mettre à la place de Drago... Essayez juste un instant d'imaginer le calvaire qu'il a vécu! Non seulement il a été utilisé comme une arme, un vulgaire pion, comme si sa vie ne valait rien, mais en plus sa famille a été réduite en lambeaux.

\- Il a encore ses parents, lui, souligna le brun à lunettes.

\- How, tu parles de son père qui ne sortira jamais d'Azkaban, et de sa mère qui ne sortira jamais de Ste-Mangouste? Mais le résultat est le même! Mes parents aussi sont encore en vie, et pourtant je les ai définitivement perdu, et tu le sais! Drago se retrouve seul, tout comme moi, et tout comme toi Harry, asséna-t-elle en lui jetant un regard larmoyant. Et vous voulez que je vous dise? J'admire Drago. Oui je l'admire, parce qu'il a eu l'intelligence de réfléchir par lui-même et la force de se défaire de l'emprise de ses parents, des Mangemorts et du Mage Noir. Il a été au moins aussi courageux que nous, sinon plus parce que lui était seul, complètement seul! Rogue était son seul réel soutien, le seul qui oeuvrait dans son intérêt, pour le protéger, tout comme il le faisait pour toi alors que tu t'acharnais à le haïr! aboya-t-elle. Et si vous soutenez le contraire alors ça voudrait dire que nous n'avons pas vécu la même guerre, que nous n'avons pas combattu pour la même cause...

Sur ces mots, Hermione tourna les talons. La situation avec ses anciens meilleurs amis ne s'était pas arrangée, loin de là, mais au moins son coeur était plus léger à présent. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids qui lui comprimait le coeur depuis leur dispute le soir de la rentrée. Elle marchait en direction des deux Serpentard qui n'avaient rien manqué de la conversation, quand on agrippa sa manche pour la stopper.

\- H-Hermione... souffla tristement Ginny qui s'approcha prudemment.

La rouquine avait pleuré, probablement à cause de ce que venait de leur dire Hermione, elle semblait toute piteuse, et si confuse, comme un petit animal perdu. La jeune femme allait s'excuser pour la rudesse de ses mots, mais à peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche que Ginny lui sauta au cou. Elle la serrait fort entre ses bras de sportive et sanglotait, le visage enfui dans la chevelure d'Hermione.

\- Ho Ginny... renifla-t-elle en retenant ses larmes. Je... Je suis... désolée que-

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je comprend... Oui, je comprend tout maintenant, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse Hermione, tu le mérites tellement...

Elles se séparèrent et se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Hermione avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion et se trouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, alors elle embrassa la rouquine sur la joue tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ce geste ressemblait fort à un adieu. En était-ce vraiment un? Seul l'avenir le leur dirait.

Mais pour l'heure, il était temps de partir. Hermione monta dans l'énorme carrosse, suivie de Drago et de Blaise qui vinrent s'asseoir près d'elle, et lorsque les pégases se mirent en mouvement et commencèrent à galoper pour prendre de l'élan, Hermione contempla la foule d'élèves à travers la vitre et adressa un petit signe de la main à tout ceux qu'elle quittait. Harry et Ron étaient toujours là, ils la regardaient s'envoler et s'éloigner, peut-être définitivement, et enfin ils levèrent la main à leur tour et répondirent à son au revoir.

\- Tu es sûre de ton choix Hermione, s'enquit Drago dont la voix étonnamment douce l'arracha à ses tristes songes.

\- C'est drôle, Harry m'a demandé exactement la même chose, sourit-elle, une lueur de désolation dans les yeux.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, répliqua-t-il, soudain inquiet et plus très sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Hermione se tourna alors vers lui, s'approcha, et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

\- Si ça, ça répond à ta question, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, déclara Blaise qui leur fit un clin d'oeil. Dites, j'espère qu'on pourra avoir un elfe de maison là-bas, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que je sois hyper ordonné comme mec...

Hermione grimaça à cette suggestion, le sujet des elfes étant pour elle toujours aussi délicat, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'insurger, Drago fut plus rapide à réagir.

\- 'Pas hyper ordonné'?! Tu te fous de moi, y'a pas plus bordélique que toi! Et je parle en connaissance de cause! Tu es le pire cauchemar des elfes de maison, pouffa le blond.

\- Oh ça n'avait pas l'air si terrible que ça quand on l'a fait sur son lit tout à l'heure, le défendit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah non mais là, c'était rangé! Alors imagine le chaos si je ne passais pas derrière lui pour ramasser ses slips qu'il laisse traîner sur le plancher, s'écria-t-il avec consternation. Et je n'ose même pas aborder le sujet des chaussettes d'après Quidditch... marmonna-t-il en grimaçant. C'est Blaise et son linge sale qui m'ont endurci tu sais, lança-t-il à Hermione avec un rictus taquin. Ma résistance à la torture, je la dois entièrement aux chaussettes puantes de Blaise, se gaussa-t-il.

\- Oh arrête Drac', t'en fait toujours des tonnes! Ce n'est pas si bordéli- Attendez... s'interrompit-il subitement.

Hermione et Drago s'échangèrent un regard gêné assorti d'un petit sourire pincé.

\- Aurais-je mal entendu? Vous avez forniqué dans MON lit?! Et pendant que je n'y étais pas en plus! S'égosilla-t-il, sous le choc. Vu vos tronches de coupables, ça ne fait aucun doute que j'ai bien entendu... ronchonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

Un éclat de rire retentit soudain dans tout le carrosse, Hermione et Drago se marraient que deux gosses qu'on chatouillait. Mais Blaise ne riait pas, il fixait ses deux amis qui se bidonnaient sans retenue. Après quelques minutes de fou rire, Hermione essuya ses yeux trempés et s'adressa à Blaise qui semblait encore renfrogné.

\- Dis-moi... tu es vraiment fâché qu'on soit allé sur ton lit?

\- Je-ne-suis-pas-fâché, rétorqua-t-il abruptement.

\- Oh, à d'autres! Je vois bien que tu l'as mauvaise... dit-elle en changeant de banquette, venant s'asseoir tout près de lui pour poser sa joue contre l'épaule du métis en minaudant un peu pour l'attendrir.

\- Tu peux remballer ton regard de chaton miséreux Hermine... Je sais ce que tu essais de faire et ça ne prendra pas cette fois, affirma-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago observait le petit manège de la Gryffondor en souriant, il savait déjà qui allait remporter ce duel.

\- Je te promets de ne plus jamais faire de galipettes sur ton lit, ça te va?

\- Mais je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu t'aventures sur mon territoire... se radoucit-il, arquant un sourcil malicieux.

\- Alors quel est le problème?

\- C'est très simple : MON lit, MES galipettes, c'est tout...

\- How! Je vois, opina-t-elle en gloussant. La prochaine fois, je m'assurerai que tu sois bien dans ton lit avant de me vautrer dedans, promit-elle avec un clin d'oeil, ce qui rendit instantanément le sourire à Blaise.

Drago pouffa en secouant la tête, il en était sûr. Une fois de plus, elle prenait l'avantage sur le Serpentard et elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait! Elle était forte, très forte... Impossible de lui résister, et il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Après une vingtaine de minutes dans le silence complet, le blond décrocha son regard de la fenêtre et constata que ses deux amis avaient sombré dans le sommeil. Blaise s'était calé au bout de la banquette, adossé à la paroi, la tête posée contre la fenêtre, abritant entre ses bras une Gryffondor confortablement recroquevillée contre son torse, dormant elle aussi à poings fermés.

Drago sentit son coeur se ramollir en les voyant ainsi. Tout ce qui comptait vraiment dans sa vie était réuni là, devant ses yeux. Il pourrait les contempler des heures durant, louant la grande Morgane de lui avoir offert cette miraculeuse opportunité: une année.

Il en avait fait du chemin depuis un an! La meilleure année de sa vie, du moins... pour l'instant. Il sortit la fameuse clef de sa poche, celle de cette maison qu'il avait tant détesté au début, tout comme il détestait Hermione. Et aujourd'hui il n'arrivait pas à concevoir un avenir sans elle tant elle était devenue importante pour lui, indispensable. Et cette maison – celle qui avait vu mourir leur haine et naître leurs sentiments – allait de nouveau les accueillir, les protéger, les voir mûrir encore un peu plus.

Son ami, son amour et lui-même, tous les trois sous le même toit... l'équation lui semblait parfaite, et son bonheur était à son apogée.

Que demander de plus?

Encore une année... murmura-t-il pour lui-même en contemplant ses deux complices avec un sourire triomphant, serrant la précieuse clef entre ses doigts.

oOFIN?Oo


End file.
